This can't be happening
by XxVampireGirlLovesEdwardXx
Summary: what happens when bella tells jacob she pregnat? charlie disowneds her and kicks her out. Rose, alice and bella all moved to settle together. what happens when she mets alices bf friend Edward?suck at summary please read my first fanfic.E/B A/J R/E all
1. Chapter 1

**This Cant Be Happening!**

Chapter One

BELLA POV

My name is Bella Swan and I'm 17 years old, I'm 5ft6 and I have brown eyes and naturally brown wavy hair. I live with my two best friends Alice and Rose in our flat in settle. Rose and Alice have always been there for me and helped me out since Jacob left me, then with Charlie kicking me out and even now with me being pregnant.

At the moment I am doing part time at University of Washington where I am studding journalism. The rest of my time I spend working at a bookstore in town, it's the perfect job for me considering my love for reading. There isn't much else to know about me apart from my parents divorced a few years ago. I lived in Jacksonville with my Mom Renee but she got re-married and I felt like I was always stopping them from doing what they wanted, so I moved to Forks to live with my Dad Charlie, Well that was up to six months ago before he kicked me out and that was the last time I ever spoke to Charlie.

_"Dad we need to talk." I said scared of what I was about to tell him._

_"What is it Bells." He asked worried._

_"Its about me and about Jacob." I stopped to think about how I was going to say it when Charlie interrupted impatiently._

_"Just spit it out god damn it." He shouted scaring me even more for what I was about to say._

_"I Erm well I'm, I'm Erm, I'm pregnant." I'm managed to stutter out._

_"YOUR WHAT?" Charlie shouted going red from anger._

_"Pregnant." I repeated quietly. I flinched back from the look he gave me. Now I know what I was worried about._

_"That's it Bella I've had it with all this I want you gone by the time I get home I mean it. I don't want you to come back around here again. Just leave." He shouted._

_"You don't mean that Dad?" I said. He wouldn't do that, would he? I thought inwardly._

_"Damn right I mean it now go. Start packing and get out." He repeated slowly._

_After I went to my room I Phone Rose and Alice, then they told me I could stay with them until we found an apartment together. Once I finished packing I left without another word._

_Jacob was a friendly, caring and carefree person he was 6ft8, with beautiful sparkly brown eyes, he had long dark hair that always tied up into a ponytail and that smile. That smile always made me weak at the knees. Jacob has always been a warm person and with all the time we have spent together he was like my own person sun. Whenever I was with him it was like nothing else mattered, I never had any worries because I knew he would always be there for me and keep me safe from everything and anyone._

_I had always loved Jacob there was nothing he could ever do to make me not love him but back then I was stupid and naive but now I realized he isn't even man enough to even step up to take responsibility for his own actions like with my baby. When Jacob finally got up enough courage to ask me out we both felt more then what friends should feel but we both where to stubborn to tell each other how we really felt. With each day that passed we grew closer and closer. Then when he finally asked me out I was so happy because I had always loved him way more than anyone can image, he was always so caring and such a warm person that whenever I was with him it made me happy. He was my own personal sun, my best friend and my boyfriend, everything was so perfect._

_I can still remember our first date, it was so romantic and sweet, and it made me love him even more if that's even possible._

_"Bella. Come on get out of the bathroom you look amazing, of course you do because you have two amazing friends." Alice shouted through the bathroom door._

_"But I'm really nervous." I shouted back._

_"Bella. Everyone gets nervous. I admit it I still do when Jasper asks me to go out." Alice said trying to reassure me._

_"Okay." I said unlocking the bathroom door and walking out._

_"See Bella you look beautiful." Rose said._

_"Thank you."_

_"Come on Jacob will be here soon." Alice said excitedly._

_I looked into the mirror one last time and it was true I look beautiful but I felt I didn't even recognize the girl looking back at me. My long brown wavy hair was pined up and back out of my face, with a few curls hanging down, I had a beautiful baby blue dress on that came just above my knees and matching baby blue flats, that I manage to get to wear instead of the death traps Alice tried to put me in._

_"Bells, Jacobs here." Rose whispered in my ear as she stood behind me._

_"You do look amazing." She continued._

_"Thank you. I mean for all of this." I said._

_"No problem at all. Your our best friend we would do anything for you." Rose finished._

_"Go. You don't want to keep him waiting." She said._

_As I walked down the stairs I made sure I was looking down just incase I fell, But as soon as saw Jacob all my worries and nervous all faded always. In that moment he was all I could see and think about and I could feel the love he felt for me in those dark brown eyes and I'm sure he could feel the love I felt for him to._

_"Wow. Babe you look amazing." he said grabbing my hand in his._

_"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I said back._

_He had his long hair tied back into his usual ponytail. He had a pair of smart faded blue jeans on with a pair of smart shoes and a plain white t-shirt, with a smart dress shirt over the top with the buttons all undone and he looked god-damn sexy._

_He gave me that beautiful smile and I nearly fell from my knees going so weak._

_"Come on let go." he said opening the door._

_"Have fun and see you later." Both Alice and Rose said._

_"We will. See you later." I said._

_"In you go beautiful." Jacob said opening the door for me._

_"Thank you." I said getting in._

_After he shut my door he walked around and got in to the drivers side._

_After five minutes of comfortable silence I couldn't take it I need to know where we where going._

_"So where are we going." I asked for the billionth time._

_"Its a surprise." He said again._

_"Err you know I hate surprises." I wined._

_"But you will love this one." He said._

_For the rest of the way we sat in comfortable silence, just holding each other's hand._

_When we reached the beach he quickly got out to my side helping me out and quickly covered my eyes as we started walking._

_"You can open your eyes now." He whispered in my ear, which send a shiver down my spine._

_I opened my eyes and I nearly cried happy tears at what I saw in front of me. It was a romantic lit dinner with candle surrounding everywhere._

_"Babe I love it." I said as a few tears escaped._

_"Don't cry baby." he said worried. _

_"They are happy tears. This is perfect." I said snuggling closer to him._

_The evening was amazing after we finished eating the amazing spaghetti he made. We made our way further down the beach at sat down and just snuggling up to each other and chatting about random things._

_"Its getting late we should head back." he said helping me up._

_"Okay." I said. "Jacob?" I said._

_"Yes babe." _

_"I had an amazing night. Thank you." I paused for a moment, "I love you." I said worried about how he going to reacted._

_"I did to. I love you to Bella, your really have no idea how long I've waited for those three words to come from your lips and let me tell you it was worth the wait." He said kissing me with all the passion he had._

_After the amazing kiss, we walked back to his car, hand in hand._

_I couldn't help how happy I felt, it was like I was on top of the world._

_The journey home was spent in comfortable silence again just holding on to each other. _

_Once we arrive to mine he walked me to the door._

_"Thank you again Jacob I really did have an amazing time." I said giving him a kiss._

_"I did to. I love you and goodnight babe." He said._

_"I love you to. Goodnight Jacob." I said._

_He started to walk away but he then turned around a smashed his lips to mine holding me close. We stood there for a while just kissing and holding on to each other, just enjoying the moment._

After that first date Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend and from then on we have been together, well up to six months ago anyway. We where so happy and in love, He always took me out on romantic dates and even just enjoying each other's company.

But that night six months ago when I couldn't take it any more I slepted with Jacob I thought it was going to be the best night of my life but it turned out to be the worst night of my life, after I found out I was pregnant I told Jacob, which turned out be another big mistake in my life. The night I told him changed everything; He just left without a word leaving me here pregnant and scared. I always thought he would be there and keep me safe but he wasn't here anymore and not feeling safe scared me so much.

Every night since I had found out I was pregnant I have been having the same nightmare over and over again, it was always the same and I always ended up waking up screaming, but the thing I don't get is I knew what was going to happen but I never woke up in time, I couldn't seem to get myself out of it. I remember the first night I had the Nightmare. Only I didn't just had to face when I was asleep it was real life for me.

_"Bella are you sure your ready for this. I don't want you to do anything your not ready for." Jake said._

_"I'm still ready for this Jake, so just shut up and carry on kissing me." I said playfully._

_"Ok." He said before crashing his lips to mine._

_That night Jacob made love to me and it was amazing everything I ever wanted it to be like. He had put candles all around the room; he even put Rose petals all over the bed and leading in to his room. _

_A few days later was when I started getting sick but it was always in the mornings. Mornings passed, Days passed and the sickness didn't go away. I was also nearly a week late for my period and I was scared I was scared because I knew hat it meant but I didn't want it to be true._

_"Bella what's with you lately." Rose asked when her and Alice got to mine._

_"I think I'm Erm, I think I'm pregnant." I said in shock as a few tears escaped as I had just confirmed my biggest fear._

_"What?" They both shouted in shock to._

_"I have been getting morning sickness and I'm nearly over week late for my period." I said as the tears fell down freely._

_"Ill be back." Rose said before leaving._

_While she was gone, Alice just held me while I sobbed about what was happening to me_

_A little while later Rose came back in holding a pregnancy test out to me._

_"Go Pee Now." She ordered._

_"And whatever happens you will always have us." Alice added as Rose agree with her._

_Those painfully minutes went by to slow, so I started pacing backwards and forwards for what seemed like forever._

_"Bella. Stop, it's time." Rose said._

_"I can't. I can't do this." I said breaking down._

_"We are here for you." Alice reminded me handing me the test._

_I counted to five and looked at it._

_The plus sign. My worst nightmare was true._

_"No, No this can't be happening." I cried out._

Since that day Rose and Alice have stuck by me at first I switched off, it was like I was here but I wasn't. After I found out I stopped speaking and just stayed at home in my chair in front of the window as day went by but never once did my tears slow, but after Rose and Alice got me out of it and took care of me they made me go and get my first scan done and in that moment everything changed it was like after all this time I was hating the baby by in that moment I could hate the baby it wasn't his fault what had unexpectedly happened. No-one planned this. At that moment it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. From the moment the scan showed my baby I knew I love him or her. This baby was a part of me and I love it. This baby was mine and I am and will take care of this baby if it the last thing I do. Before seeing the baby I was scared and frightened but after seeing it you can't help but have these feeling of amazement this was a part of me now for the next nine months.

"Bella. Hunny are you okay in there." Rose said.

"No morning sickness." I shouted out to her as I continued being sick.

"Awe honey." Rose said as her and Alice came in.

"That's the only thing I can't handle about this pregnancy." I said as the sickness started going.

"Mmm." Alice said.

I'm now six months pregnant and I'm enjoying it I just cant handle the morning sickness. Rose and Alice always laugh at me about my cravings because they are always so random. After having that first scan I have made sure I have one every step of the way. So that why I can keep the pictures in my baby book Alice and Rose bought me. Last week we went shopping for all the baby stuff I would need like the crib, changing mat, nappies, wipes, and all the other inessentials I would need. Rose and Alice had even started buying baby clothes, which are so cute. I still remember the first time the baby kick it felt really weird and everything came crushing down because just by that kick I knew this whole thing was real and it made me so emotional, Rose and Alice had to reassure me with all my fears that came back. For that rest of the day I spent crying and letting most of my worries out, but now I'm getting more and more excited as the months go on even though I'm scared at the some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Rose asked

Walking in my room breaking me from my thought.

Rose has been my friend since I first moved to Forks and ever since we have been best friends. When we started high school together. Rose and Alice would always stand up for me. I remember two girls Lauren and Jessica they always hated me because me and Jacob where together and when they started Rose would scare them away saying If they ever bothered me again she will kick their arses but everyone at school knew not to piss Rose off and when people did it wasn't a nice time for them, me and Alice would always end up nearly peeing ourselves with laughter.

She is one of the most loving and caring people I know. She is 6ft1 with beautiful long blond hair and beautiful sparking blurs eyes; she has a body of a model that has come from the front page of the swimsuit magazine.

She is also studying at University of Washington but she is doing a fashion course.

"Uh huh." I said.

"God Bells I can't believe your six months already but no a fence your huge. Are you sure it's not twins in there?" she joked.

"Yeah there is definitely one in there." I said.

_"Come on Bella, where going to be late for the scan if you don't move your arse." Rose shouted._

_"I'm coming hold on." I shouted back._

_Five minutes later and we where on our way to the hospital for my first scan, I was soo nervous and scared._

_"Bells stop fidgeting, it's going to be fine." Alice reassured me._

_"But what if it's not." I asked._

_"Bella what do you mean." Rose asked._

_"What if something wrong with the baby." I asked worriedly._

_"Bells the baby will be fine and health okay." Alice said._

_"Okay." I wasn't convinced. I wouldn't believe it until I saw proof with my own eyes._

_The rest of the way I just kepted thinking what if, what if something was wrong with the baby._

_Finally we arrive after what felt like hours we where finally here and I would finally get to know and put my mind at ease._

_"Bella Swan." The nurse called. Looking around the room._

_"Here." I said standing up with Rose and Alice._

_"Come through." She said. The nurse seemed nice she was a middle-aged, about thirty or forty, with brown hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes._

_She showed me into an examination room where I waited for the doctor to arrive._

_When the doctor walked through the door I instantly knew I was going to like her. She had very dark hair that was placed in a low bun at the back of her neck. She looked very professional in her uniform and glasses she wore. The warm smile on her face made me feel welcome and safe._

_Once all the equipment was ready and I was on the couch my nerves started again._

_"Right this might be cold dear." She said._

_"Okay." I said._

_She put the gooey gel onto my stomach and switched the machine on. She moved it around for a few minutes until we heard a 'thump thump.'_

_"Here you go dear. This is your baby." She said smiling softly at me._

_I just looked at the screen with awe. Tears started to fall down but they weren't sad tears they where happy._

_Once she wipe all the gel off I had to ask her because if I didn't it would always be on my mind. I needed to ease my worry._

_"Is the baby okay, I mean is it healthy. There isn't anything wrong is there." I asked panicking._

_"No sweetie. From what I can tell you have a healthy baby." she said._

_After she spoke those words my mind went at ease. _

From that moment on I have loved my little nugger.

"We are going out tonight girls." Alice sang walking into my room.

Alice and I have been friends since I first moved here to. Her and Rose have always been friend since they where babies. Alice is amazing she is loving, caring, carefree and a really happy person, she sometimes reminded me of Jacob and all the things I had loved about him. She is 4ft5 with short black hair that is spike in every direction; she completes her look with her beautiful hazel eyes. She is also at University of Washington studying Fashion because Alice has always loved Fashion and all the designer stuff. Alice has always reminded me of a pixie short and cheerful, there is never a day when she isn't happy and being around her crazy self rubs of on you eventfully. Her and Rose are both helping me out through this pregnancy and have both been amazing and so supportive. I can say one thing and that is that this baby is going to being spoilt with it's two amazing aunties both doing Fashion they will never let the poor kid where the same thing twice.

"Where." I asked a bit nervous going out.

"Well Jasper has invited us all out with him and his two friends and we are going out for dinner then to the pub." she said excitedly.

Jasper was Rose twin brother and also Alice's boyfriend. We have all been friends since I've moved to Forks. Jasper is a sweet caring guy. He is absolutely amazing he is clever, smart, Funny and he is absolutely and irrelevantly in love with Alice they have been together since I moved here and are still going strong and it amazes me the way he looks at her just by that look you can tell he is in love with her. Jasper is 6ft5 and has the same colour blond as his twin Rose does but he has short curly hair with beautiful sparkly blue eyes. Jasper is like a brother to me and he also has stuck by me and he even told Jacob he wants nothing more to do with him after he just left me.

"Okay. Cool. Guys?" I said still hiding my fears.

"Yes." they both said.

"What do I wear?" I said panicking even more because hardly anything fits me.

"I got it covered, go shower up and we will do your hair and make-up." Alice said.

"Okay." I stood up and waddled my way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and dried up, I put on the underwear Alice had laid out for me and a robe over the top.

"Alice. Rose." I shouted once I was ready for then.

While Rose and Alice were doing my hair and make-up we started to talk.

"Bella? What's on your mind?" Rose asked. She always knew when something was wrong; she can read me like a book.

"I'm scared. I mean I'm six months pregnant and I've never been in a relashitionship or even out with guys since Jacob, I'm scared I don't no what to do." I said panicking.

"Bella. Honey calm down. You will always and I mean always have us. We will be here every step of the way, so please don't panic." Rose said.

"Yeah Bella, and if you need time or whatever just say and we will cone home if your not ready okay." Alice added.

"But honey if you have any problems you got to talk to us and let us no how you're feeling. It's not good to keep it all lock up." Rose finished of.

"Yeah I no. Thank you. I promise I'll talk to you next time." I said.

"Good." Alice said.

"Anything else?" Rose pushed.

"No." I said.

"Besides, if he doesn't see what a great catch you are then he is not worth it." Rose said with a nod of her head. We all got some giggles out of that. They always knew how to make me better.

"There you go all finished." Alice said.

Alice did my hair and she left it down and had put curls in to it and Rose did my make-up natural with a pinky lip-gloss on.

"Wow. Thank you guys so much." I said looking in the mirror.

"No probs." Rose said.

"Right you get changed into the clothes laid out on your bed while we go get ready." Alice ordered

An hour later we was all ready and sitting in the front room chatting.

Alice had a short purple dress that came above the knee with purple high heels to match. Her hair was straightened and she had the Smokey affect make-up.

Rose had a beautiful blood red dress that came above the knee and blood red high heels to match. Her long blond hair was straightened with a few curls here and there; she had natural make-up with red lipstick on.

I was wearing a baby blue metallic colour dress on that was suppose to come above the knee but with my big baby bump it came shorter and I matched it with a pair of blue flats.

"Bella you look amazing." They both said.

"So do you guys." I said back.

They both thanked me as a knock came at the door.

"That will be them." Alice said getting up and going to the door.

Jasper came in first with Alice.

"Hey Beautiful." Jasper said to Alice.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey Rose. Hey Bella." Jasper said as the other two guys came in.

He then pointed behind him this really huge muscally guy and straight away made me even more nervous.

"This is Emmett." he said.

If I didn't know him I would be scared like I was right now but Alice had she he was just like a big teddy bear at heart.

He was 6ft8 and had massive muscles he had dark curly short hair, he had grey eyes and childish grin playing on his lips, which instantly made me think he was a troublemaker.

"Hey." He said his eyes lingering on Rose longer then necessary.

"And this is Edward." Jasper said. I tore my eyes away from Emmett and looked in the direction Jasper was indicating to.

The sight before me left me breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As soon as my eyes landed on Edward I started feeling something I've not felt since Jacob and it scared me, I was absolutely terrified.

Edward was 6ft5 with an amazing reddish-brown hair colour. His hair was quite long sticking in every direction possible, it's the kind of hair you just want to put your hands through. So sexy. He looked absolutely stunning, like he was from one of the models from a front cover of a magazine. He was sexy looking with raffled bed hair and only he could pull of something like that. He was quite muscle and with the shirt he was wearing you could see he was quite well build but not as much as Emmett. His bright green eyes stood out the most and when I looked at him it felt amazing like looking right into his pure soul. He knocked the breath out of me and I could feel my knees getting weaker.

"Bella are you okay." Rose said worried.

"Yeah. Erm. Fine." I stumbled out.

Which caused Rose and Alice to start laughing because they knew me well enough to know I was flustered.

"So you girls ready to go." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"Mmm." I mange to get out which to luck cause Alice and Rose to start laughing again.

We all made our way our of the flat, after I Locked up we made our way down to the Taxi which was now here.

Everyone was chatting away and I knew Rose and Emmett had hit it of straight away Rose was blushing and she was never one to blush. Alice and Jasper where in there own little bubble which left me and Edward chatting away.

"So your Boyfriend couldn't make it tonight then." He asked.

"Erm. I don't have one. I mean the baby's Dad left when I told him." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't no." He carried on.

"Don't be." I said smiling at him.

The last Ten minutes went by in a bit of a blur. Edward and me had found so much about each other in just that short amount of time.

We had finally arrived at the restraint.

"We are just going to use the lady's." Alice said to the boys.__They nodded their heads and we made our way to the restroom. As soon as we were in there, Alice jumped straight to her questioning. That girl didn't waste any time.

"Wow. Rose you and Emmett." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. I started giggling.

"Yeah I no I really like him. I mean he is so sweet and caring. Just like a big teddy bear like you said Alice." Rose said laughing.

"Bella you and Edward seem to hit it of." Rose said.

"Yeah I mean he is a cool guy but..." I trailed off.

"But?" They both pushed.

"I'm scared I've not had feelings like this since Jacob. I mean who want to be with someone who is six months pregnant and huge." I said.

"Bella don't do that any guy would be luckily to be with you and I think Edward has the hot's for you." Alice said.

"Don't." I said as I walked away from them both and back out to the table. I couldn't let them get my hopes up, because then I will end up even more hurt. I was already broken, that would quite possibly kill me.

"So Bella How the pregnancy going." Jasper asked Everyone else were talking between them and not really paying much attention to our conversation.

"Yeah it's going good." I said with a smile. No matter how hard my life has been since I found out I was pregnant, I wouldn't change nothing about it.

"Anything from Jacob." He asked.

"No still nothing." I said as a few tears escaped. They all knew that it was a touch subject for me and pretty much a conversation killer.

"Bella, Hunni are you okay." Alice asked with a worried expression. They were all paying attention now.

"Erm I'm fine Erm I'm just going to go and get some fresh air, I'll be back in a minute." I said getting up.

"Okay, we will come with." Alice said getting up with Rose.

"No it's fine, you two stay and enjoy yourselves." I said walking away from a very worried Alice and Rose.

I hated that even when Jacob wasn't here he still managed to ruin a perfectly good evening. I sat outside for a bit, when Edward came out and sat next to me.

"You feeling okay." he asked worry thick in his voice.

"Mmm. it just all got to much and with my emotions all over the place it doesn't help." I said laughing when he did.

"Your amazing you know that." He said staring at me intensely.

"No I'm not." I said blushing ten different shades of red. I was shocked he would say something like that to someone like me as well as the tone of he was using.

"You are your strong and you will do anything and everything in you to keep your baby safe. Even though it's hard on you with the constant reminder of everything that has happened. It takes a lot to do what you are doing." he said. His words made me feel proud of myself and perhaps I was doing something right for once in my life. "Thank you." I said. My voice thick with emotion. I didn't know what else to say. We sat in comfortable silence for a while until I started to feel cold.

"Come on let's get you in the warmth." he said taking my hand to help me up.

"Thank you." I said again as we walked back in hand in hand.

When we got back to the table, everyone gave us a looks of concern but didn't ask us what happened. We carried on talking about everything and nothing and I was really enjoying his company.

The rest of the meal went by with lots of Chatter and getting to know each other. Alice and Rose kept sending worried glances my way.

After the guys paid even though we all argued against it that we should all pay a bit towards it but the guys where not having it.

We finally made it to the pub, which looked more like a club to me.

We all entered and the boys headed to the bar to get us all a drink while we found a table.

EDWARDS POV

"You go find a table and will go get the drink's." Jasper said.

"Okay see you in a minute." Alice said giving Jasper a loving kiss before walking away to find a table with Bella and Rose.

"Bella and you seem to be getting along." Emmett said.

"Yeah. So you and Rose?" I said.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind Jasper but I do really like her." Emmett blurted out.

"Na man its cool. I'm not going to go all big brother on your ass. Just don't hurt her or I will hurt you." Jasper joked before he turned back to me. His expression changed from humorous to serious in a matter of seconds.

"No but Edward, Bella's been through so much please don't hurt her or ill drop you like I did Jacob. I mean it." He said seriously.

"Jasper. I would never and I mean never hurt her in any way but I do really like her but she's not ready for all this so I can be her friend that's enough as long as we can see each other and hang out I'm fine with that man." I said. I meant every word that came out from my mouth. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Bella more than she was already hurting. Jasper took a long calculated look at me. He must have seen something that convinced him my words were sincere."As long as we understand each other." Jasper said.

"Come on lets gets these drink to the girls." Emmett said.

We all made our way over to where the girl where sat chatting.

"Here you go Bella." I said handing her drink to her and taking the only available seat next to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling. That smile was beautiful.

"OH MY GOD." Alice screeched. "I love this song. Come on let's dance." Alice said.

Everyone got up apart from Bella, we all turned to her in question.

"You coming." Rose asked.

"No. I'm going to pass but you go enjoy yourself." Bella answered.

"You sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes. GO." Bella said. I decided to stay with her so she wasn't on her own. She was the only one I wanted to dance with anyway.

Once they all left to dance it was just Bella and I.

"You not going to dance." She asked.

"No. I'd much rather stay and chat with you." I said taking my seat again.

"Oh. Okay." She said blushing a beautiful red and giving me a shy smile.

"Want to play twenty question. I mean to get to know more about each other." I chocked out.

"Sure." She said.

"Okay. Favorite Colour." I asked.

"Green." She blurted out blushing.

"Why are you blushing for?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said blushing even more.

"What so embracing about liking the colour green." I asked confused.

"Erm, well it's the umm colour of your eyes." She said blushing even redder. "What about your favorite colour?" she asked trying to get the attention off of her.

"Brown." I answered simply.

"Why brown, it's kind of a boring colour." She said. She looked so adorable when she was confused.

"Your eyes are not boring. They sparkle with joy." I said as she blushed again.

"Okay. Your favorite food." She asked changing the topic.

"It's a tie between Chinese or pizza. What about yours."

"Erm Chinese."

"Well maybe some time I could take you to have a Chinese." I said. She looked shocked for a moment before she composed herself.

"Sure. I would like that." She said with a soft smile.

We carried on asking question and we where both having fun until, Bella heard someone.

"Bella, is that you." Some guy said as soon as he spoke Bella tense up. I instantly knew something wasn't right.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, is that you." I heard from behind me, it was a voice I never wanted to hear ever again. I felt my body tense up and Edwards questioning gaze on my face.

"Please let me explain, Bella." He said as soon as the words came out of his mouth I lost it.

I pushed my chair away from the table and I started shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE TO EXPLAIN YOU FUCKING LEFT ME, OR SHOULD I SAY US YOU FUCKING LEFT ME AND YOUR BABY." I shouted. I was losing control over my emotions. No matter how harsh the words were, they were all true.

"I'm sorry Bella please forgive Me." he said, practically begging. That enraged me more.

"YOUR SORRY. HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME TO FORGIVE YOU YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER. SO JUST LEAVE LIKE YOU DID SIX MONTHS AGO AND NEVER COME NEAR ME OR MY BABY AGAIN." I shouted as I started getting more protective of my baby. The tears started and made Edward get involved. He could see how much this was hurting.

"JUST LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE." Edward shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob seethed getting in Edwards personal space.

"HE'S MY FRIEND. WHAT'S IT TO YOU ANYWAY." I shouted.

"YOUR FRIEND, HUH?" He said sarcastically."SO HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THAT THE BABY IS EVEN MINE, YOU WHORE." He shouted. I felt the air leave my lungs with his words.

_**That made Edward lose it and he lunged from Jacob, punching him in the face. Things were way out of control now, I wanted it to stop.**_

"PLEASE STOP IT." I shouted but _**Jacob continues to throw punches at Edward. Edward didn't let up though and gave as good as he got. I wanted both to stop**__** .**_I started to panic. The others must have already seen because Jasper and Emmett where already here trying to get Jacob of off Edward.

"JUST LEAVE JACOB. NOW." Jasper shouted.

I turned around to see Edward's face bleeding he looked a mess because of me this is my entire fault. I caught a glimpse of everyone's worried expressions and I couldn't take the pity that they all felt so I walked away and didn't stop.

EDWARDS POV

I have been looking for Bella for nearly an hour and I still can't find her, none of us can. I was worried, what if something has happened, what if she needs my help and I'm not there none of us are.

I can't stand to think what if Jacob had found her and that thought scared me the most what if he is the one that hurts her and the baby.

Alice and Rose have been phoning Bella but she's not picking up. I can understand she most probably wants to be left alone but I need to know she's okay or she will be okay either way I have to know. I care about her so much it hurts, I know it's only been a day but she is an amazing girl and to go through all of this on her own, she just amazes me.

I finally found jasper and the others. They all had the same worried expressions.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thank you all for the reviews it really does me a lot to me and I'm just glad you all like my story so far. Hope u enjoy this next chapter and thank you all again

Chapter Four

"Calm down Edward. We don't know. We can't find her." Jasper spoke calmly.

"Where the hell can she be?" I nearly shouted.

"Maybe she went home." Alice said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said turning and sprinting to the exit.

"TAXI." Rose shouted.

As soon as the taxi stopped Rose told him the address and he drove off.

The whole way I sat there thinking the worse. I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming and that scared the hell out of me.

BELLA'S POV

I wobbled my way out of the club and called for a passing empty taxi,

As soon as the taxi stopped I told him the address. After ten minutes we finally arrived at the apartment. My mind was all over the place, how could Jacob possible think that the baby wasn't his? I mean he was the only person I have ever even had sex with. After paying for the cab fare I wobbled my way inside of the apartment.

As I passed my mirror I caught a glimpse of what a mess I truly did look like after all the crying I had done tonight. I went into my bathroom and wiped all the make-up away from around my eyes. I washed my face with cold water to try and stop the oncoming tears that where falling freely down my face.

I went back into my bedroom and changed into my sweat pants and put my hot momma top. One that Rose had brought me. I sat on the end of my bed my thoughts still all over the place. As soon as Jacob spoke those words it upset me so much to think that he thought so little of me. I can still remember the day I told him that I was pregnant.

"_Jacob. We need to talk." I said panicking for what I was about to do._

"_What is it Bells?" He asked worried._

"_Well…I um…well." I stuttered out._

"_What? Just say it Bells. You can tell me anything, you know that." He said lovingly._

"_I'm pregnant Jake." I said quietly waiting for his reaction._

"_No. You can't be I used a condom." He said more to himself then me._

"_Well I am and it must have spilt or something. I'm not sure but all I know is that I am and I'm scared Jake. I'm really scared" I said crying._

"_I can't deal with this." That was the last thing he said before walking away from not only me but also our baby too._

"_Jake? Don't walk away from us. We need you. Please." I said whispering the last bit, as sobs racked through my body._

_He was nowhere in sight._

_I fell to the floor still crying, I don't even remember getting home._

"_Bella, how did he take it?" Rose said turning towards me. She rushed over to me as soon as she saw my face._

"_Bella what the hell happened? Are you okay?" she asked worried._

"_He just left." I said as the tears took over again._

That day, when I told him and he walked away from us, has hunted me every single night. It was the nightmare I had and every time I would see what was coming next but I couldn't wake myself up in time and I would end up waking up screaming. After the first few weeks Rose and Alice gave up. They couldn't help me and I felt so guilty for all the nights when I still wake them up screaming.

I couldn't be here when Rose and Alice got back I needed to get away, so I grabbed a few clothes and put them in my carrier. I picked up a pen and found some paper to leave a note for them.

_Dear Alice and Rose._

_I'm sorry for everything that has happened tonight. I can't stay here; my head is all over the place. I'm going to go to Forks for a while. I need to sort some stuff out. I'm sorry again. I love you both._

_Love Bella._

I stuck the note on the fridge and walked out to my car, driving away in a rush. An hour later I had finally arrived at my old home. I parked and got outside, really scared about what I was about to do. I hadn't spoken to Charlie since the day I told him about my pregnancy. I must be a fool to be doing this, but I had to try.

I rang the door bell and only had to wait a couple of seconds before it was answered.

Charlie stood there just staring at me. I had to admit that the last six months he had changed a lot; his hair was going slightly grey in places. He had more wrinkles around his face but he was still the same person. This worried me more for what was about to happen.

"What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

That was exactly what I was scared of. He was my father and he was supposed to forgive me for my mistakes not still hold a grudge for them.

"I want to make things right with you." I said as a few tears escaped before I could stop them.

"Just leave Bella. I made it clear six months ago, that I never wanted to see you again." He said turning angrier.

"But I'm still your daughter. Doesn't that mean anything? Dad, you can't just turn your back on me. I need you and I love you." I said.

"I can and I have so just leave." He shouted.

Tears started to fall harder and the pain was getting more and more unbearable. I couldn't understand how he could do this. I obviously meant nothing to him and that pissed me off.

"Fine! I wish I never came back to stay with you. It turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes I've made yet. I should have just stayed with Mom." I shouted back.

"I wish you did to." He yelled getting closer to me. I was breathing heavily now from the anger that was rushing through my veins. My baby wasn't even born yet and I couldn't imagine ever leaving him.

He pushed me back lightly but because of the extra weight I was carrying the impact made me fall back on the floor. A shooting pain continually shot through my stomach which made me gasp from the shock and agony of it.

It didn't seem to be getting better, only worse. I was finding hard to breath and tears clouded my eyes. The pain was too intense.

"Bella?"

It was the last word I heard before there was black.

EDWARDS POV

As soon as we got in the apartment, Bella was no where insight. Where the hell would she be?

"Edward, Quick over here." Emmett shouted.

We all went over to where Emmett was standing with a note in his hand.

_Dear Alice and Rose._

_I'm sorry for everything that has happened tonight. I can't stay here my head is all over the place I'm going to go to Forks. I need to sort some stuff out. I'm sorry. I love you both._

_Love Bella._

"No. Rose, that's not good at all." Alice said breaking the silence.

"Why?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed.

"Because Charlie made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Bella after she told him about the baby." She said pausing. "We have to leave now." She said panicking.

The drive to Forks was the hardest hour of my life. No-one said anything, all of us consumed by our own thoughts.

"Can you go any faster? God damn it." The irritation apparent in my tone of voice.

"Edward, just calm down." Rose said sternly.

"How can you even think that I could calm down? What if my Bella's hurt?" I said whispering the last part. I regretted it immediately and hoped no one heard but luck obviously wasn't on my side.

"You're Bella?" Emmett said smirking.

"Shut up." I snapped, not in the mood for his wind ups.

He obviously heard the warning in my tone because he didn't say a word after.

"Finally." I said as we passed the 'Welcome To Forks' sign.

It only took five minutes to get to Bella's Fathers house and the sight we saw wasn't pretty.

"I knew this would happen."Rose said sadly.

They were arguing really badly but that wasn't what hurt the most it was that he actually pushed her. I jumped out of the car so fast trying to get to her before she hit the floor. They hadn't even made it inside the door.

"Bella?" I shouted.

She hit the floor and she let out an ear piercing scream. The time I got to her, it was too late she had blacked out. Her face was scrunched up in pain and her hand was resting on her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"NO! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE NOW." I screamed at no-one in particular.

Rose and Alice ran over to their friend, while Jasper was calling an ambulance. My anger was rising and I turned to where Charlie was standing, looking shocked at what was happening before him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW? LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE FUCKING DONE! I SWEAR IF ANYTHING, AND I FUCKING MEAN ANYTHING, HAPPENS TO HER I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU MYSELF." I screamed in his face.

Emmett came over pulling me away from Charlie before I did something stupid that wouldn't help this situation.

"He isn't worth it man." Emmett said. I knew the words were true but it didn't help calm me. He pulled me over to where Bella was.

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?" I shouted. _What was taking so long?_

"It's coming now." Jasper said.

"How could you Charlie? After everything, she just needed her daddy. Why did you hold all this against her when you knew it wasn't her fault? She has always been good to you, always cooked for you; clean your clothes and house. She was 16 and in high school she should have been out with her friend but no instead she was doing all this shit for you. FOR YOU CHARLIE." Alice said shouting the last part.

"How can you just treat her like shit after all what's she has done for you? You're selfish and arrogant and a damn right hypocrite." She said as the tears fell.

"She's right Charlie and I'm warning you if you ever hurt her again I'll hurt you." Rose added as her and Alice walked over to where they were putting Bella in the ambulance.

"Edward, go with her and we will follow behind." Rose said.

"Thank you." I said with gratitude while getting into the ambulance.

I sat there while they worked on getting Bella back. My thoughts where all over the place the only thing I know I was certain about was that I loved this girl. I couldn't imagine a world where she wasn't in it.

We finally arrived at the hospital and they rushed her into theater. She had internal bleeding that they needed to stop. Both she and the baby were in danger at this moment. None of us where allowed in the room so we all sat in the waiting room.

It was killing me slowly, every second that went by seemed like minutes. Every minute seemed like an hour and every hour seemed like days. I was slowly losing it. I hated hospitals. It was the place where my Mom had died when I was a little kid and I had made a promise I would never go into the same hospital ever again. But here I am and it was making me anxious. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't lose her, not here, not now, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_ALICE POV_

_OhMyGodOhMyGod. She has to be okay, she just has to be._

_I started to pace backwards and forwards, my thoughts all jumbled. Why the hell would he push her, especially in her condition, doesn't he think at all. _

"_Are they okay?" Jacob said walking into the waiting room._

_How could he even think for a second any one of us would believe a fucking word of it? He was completely bullshitting and that made my temper flare and I lost it._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE YOU BASTARED?" I shouted getting up close in his face._

"_Chill I will leave when I know they are both going to be okay." He said._

"_AS IF YOU CARE YOU LEFT THEM SIX MONTHS AGO. YOU JUST WALKED AWAY FROM THEM BOTH. BELLA WAS BROKEN FOR MONTHS BECAUSE OF YOU. SO JUST FUCKING LEAVE. NOW!" I SCREAMED._

_Jasper pulled me back to him and the tears stared to fall harder._

_Jasper turned me around so he was facing Jacob and I was behind him._

"_Leave now, Jacob. You're not wanted around here. So don't come back." Jasper said calmly but with a serious tone._

_He finally left and we carried on doing whatever we were doing before he entre. Edward was still outside the operating room waiting, I was just glad he wasn't in here when Jacob came in that would of ended badly, very badly._

"_Are you okay, Baby?" Jasper whispered into my ear._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I've never lost my temper like that before." I said as more tears fell down._

"_Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for, he never should have come here. I'm just glad Edward wasn't in here because there would have been no guarantee that Jacob would have walked out of here alive." He said sadly._

"_I no." I whispered _

_We fell back into comfortable silence again. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock which after a while started to get on my nerves._

_How much longer? I hope they are both okay. Please let them be okay, please._

"_How much longer." Rose asked as if she heard what I was thinking._

"_I don't know? Why aren't they fucking telling us anything?" I shouted frustrated._

"_Come on Bella. The time you're ready the shops will have closed." I yelled up in annoyance._

"_Calm down Alice she is coming and besides we still have like ten hours till the shops shut and whatever we don't get today we can get another day." Rose said._

"_Oh no, no, no. One shopping trip is more than enough for me but thanks." Bella said coming down the stairs._

"_Come on lets go." I said excitedly as we all walked over to Bella's Car._

_An hour later and we were finally at the mall. As soon as we all got out I started dragging them both to Mother Care._

"_Awe. Those clothes are so small and cute." I gushed out._

_We spent the rest of the day buying Bella Maternity clothes and also stuff she would need for when the baby came._

"_ARRRRRRRR." Edward groaned when he walked back into the waiting room, breaking me from my thoughts._

"_What's happened?"I asked panicking._

"_Nothing, they are still not telling me anything. ARRRR. I can't take this." He shouted while pulling at his hair._

"_Dude, Calm down. You're not going to be any help if you lose it." Emmett said._

"_Your right. I just wish they would tell us something. It been five hours already I can't take not knowing anything."Edward stressed._

"_We Know." I said pausing. "We are all stressing Edward but this isn't about any of us we all need to be strong for her. She will be okay, she is strong enough to pull through. They both are." I said as a few tears escaped._

_They are strong. I kept repeating over and over in my head._

"_I need some air." I said getting up and walking out of the waiting room which I have been in for the last five hours._

_Tears started to fall down faster and freely as I walked out of the hospital, I quickly found a bench to sit on before my legs gave out._

_I don't know how long I was sitting here for with everything going over and over in my head but Jasper soon came to find me._

_JASPER'S POV_

_After Alice left everyone just stayed silent, we were all to lost in though. _

"_Someone should go find Alice." Rose said making everyone jump and bit._

"_I'll go." I said getting up and walking out of the waiting room._

_It felt good to walk around. We've all been stuck in that room for over five hours._

_Where could she be?_

_Maybe she's outside. I walked out of the hospital and I spotted her _

_Straight away curled up in a ball on the bench._

"_Alice." I said when I reached her._

_She looked over at me with tears were still falling._

"_She will be okay. She strong." I said._

"_What about the baby? What if she makes it and the baby doesn't, then what." She said sadly._

"_I don't know Ali. I wish I did but I don't."I said sadly._

_We sat in comfortable silence, too lost in thought to talk. _

_After god knows how long it started to rain._

"_Come on, let's go back inside." I said helping her up._

"_Ok." She said taking my hand._

_We walked back in to the waiting room. Everyone was still in the same position as before._

"_Seriously. You bought all this in one shopping trip." I asked amazed._

"_Yup. I would have rather gone back but Bella kept complaining." Alice said._

"_One shopping trip with Alice is more than enough, Thanks Jasper." Bella said._

_I spent the next hour bring everything inside and three hours helping the girls put it all together._

_I enjoyed it. Spending the day with my Girlfriend, Sister and best friend._

"_Anyone hungry." Bella said._

"_Yeah." We all said together which made us all burst out laughing._

"_I'll order Pizza." Bella said grabbing the phone._

_We all finished up and when the pizza arrived we spent the rest of evening Eating and watching Movies._

"_Jasper! Jasper." Alice said waving her hand in front of me._

"_Huh. What." I stumbled out._

"_You want a coffee?" She asked with a concerned expression._

"_Erm, Yeah sure." I said._

_She walked out of the waiting room with Rose right behind her. God I can't even begin to think of what they are going through, they have been with Bella 24/7. I hate seeing Alice hurt or any of them Emmett and Edward are like brothers to me. Edward really does like her I can't even think what is going on in his head right now. I decided I would try and talk to him._

"_Hey Edward." I said sitting next to him._

_He just nodded to let me know he heard but didn't want to talk right now. He looked like shit, he hadn't eaten or even touched his drink._

"_I know you don't want to talk now but I just wanted to tell you she is a strong person she will make it. When she wakes up she will need all of us for support and you have to be strong for her Edward you have to be because if you're not she won't be. She likes you a lot Edward she told Alice and Rose. I know you like her too and once all of this is over she is going to need you even more. So please don't lose it and go back into your own shell, I know it's hard being in this hospital as your Mom died in here but she will need you after all this Edward please don't let her down by walking away or whatever. Okay." I said as he nodded his head at the end to let me know he understood._

"_Thank you." Edward said quietly._

"_No problem, I love you both, you're like family to me and I don't want anyone hurting." I said getting up and back over to where Alice was sitting._

"_Is he okay?" Alice asked._

"_Yeah he is now." I said smiling._

_Bad stuff always happen to good people and what Charlie did was way out of line. This is his daughter for Christ sake, you just don't do that. Why couldn't he just forgive her?_

_Just then the door opened and the person I never wished to see again walked in. Edward looked like he was going to punch the lights out of him so I got up and stood in between them._

"_Why are you here?" I said._

"_She's my daughter. Why wouldn't I be here?" Charlie answered._

"_NOW SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER. FUCKING HELL, IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE IS EVEN IN THIS FUCKING PLACE YOU PRICK." Edward said as he punched Charlie in the face._

"_Stop it!" Alice shouted. "Get lost Charlie. You got what you wanted. So leave."_

"_No. I'm staying until I know she is okay."_

"_Fucking unbelievable." Edward said walking back to where he was before he entered._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_ROSE POV_

_Why the hell Is this all happening? Why Bella? Why would Charlie do something so stupid to put his daughter and grandchild in danger, how could he be such an arse. Bella didn't deserve how he has treated her since she told him. What I don't understand is that he is practically best friends with Jacob and it make me think what crap he has told Charlie about the whole situation and it makes me so mad that whatever he has told him, he believes so what does that say about how he treats his own daughter. I still can't believe he has the guts to sit in this waiting room to see if she is okay when it is his fault she is here anyways. Why does he care now when he never gave a shit about her before today. If he cared so much he would of forgiven her not pushed her. _

_The tension was growing with each passing second which was making me more nerves. We all knew what Edward was capable of and that scared me that any moment he would lose it and beat the hell out of him, to be true that didn't bother me like it should of, the thing that bothered me was Bella needed him and he would be no good if he was in jail._

_I think all the others were thinking the same as every once in a while they would glance over to see if he was going to make any sudden move._

"_Emmett I can't stand it any longer." I whispered to him._

"_I know babe." He whispered back._

"_I'm going to get a coffee anyone want one?" Emmett said standing up._

"_Sure." Alice and Jasper said standing up._

"_I'll come with you." I said._

"_Edward, you coming?" Emmett asked._

_He didn't answer he just stood up and walked out the door._

"_He has no fucking right to be here." Edward said slamming his fist against the wall._

"_We know. Calm down Edward please." I said worried._

"_Come on let's just get the coffee." Edward said walking ahead of us all._

_We all followed in silence. After we got the coffee we made our way back down to the waiting room. _

"_It's been a day now." Alice said worriedly._

"_I know." I said sadly._

_We all entered the room in silence, Charlie looked over at us then he looked back to the book he was looking at._

_Arrrrr. I just wish someone would wipe the fucking smirk off of his face._

"_What the hell has you smirking?" I shouted scaring everyone._

_I couldn't hold it back anymore, I was tired and hungry and I just lost it, but he did deserve it._

"_What the hell are you on about Rose." He said smugly._

"_Fuck you. You know what the hell I'm on about you arrogant prick." I yelled._

"_In your dreams." He said laughing._

"_You're fucking sick." Emmett yelled right in his face._

"_Emmett he isn't worth shit." I said as tears fell down._

_But they never did Edward, Emmett and jasper grabbed a hold of him and dragged him out of the room while calling security. They came back in the room looking quite proud of them self's._

"_What did you do?" Alice asked._

"_Told security he was causing a disturbance." Jasper replied._

_Everyone went back to sitting around but I couldn't get myself to move._

"_Rose? Baby you okay." Emmett asked worried._

_I could fill the sick coming up and I pushed past Emmett and throw up in the bin that was in the room._

"_Rose. Oh god you're burning up." Alice said panicking._

"_I'm fine." I lied. "I'm going to go for a walk." I said walking to the door._

"_I'll come with you." Emmett said._

"_On my own." I added._

_As soon as the cold air hit my skin I felt better instantly I knew I was only sick from the worry and the heat from being stuck in that waiting room for so long._

_I sat down on the bench and just let my thoughts go. Everything that has happened kept repeating over and over in my head and I let the tears fall. I don't know how long I was sitting there for but Alice soon came out._

"_Hey." She said sitting down next to me._

_I turned and cuddled her as the tears fell harder. After I was all cried out Alice turned to face me._

"_Everything is going to be okay." Alice said trying to convince herself more than me._

"_Yeah." I said as we fell back into comfortable silence._

_Please be okay Bella, we all love you and need you. Please come back to us sweetie, please for all of us. I love you so so so so much you're like a sister I never got to have I can't and won't lose you._

_EMMETT POV_

"_Rose? Baby you okay." I asked worried._

_She didn't look good at all. She pushed passed me and fell to the floor in front of the bin and started throwing up, the sight before me broke my heart._

"_Rose. Oh god you're burning up." Alice said panicking._

"_I'm fine." she lied. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said walking to the door._

"_I'll come with you." I said._

"_On my own." she added and walked out._

_I fell back against the wall and slid down so I was sitting on the floor with my knees pulled to me and put my head in between so no one could see the tears that where falling._

_After a while I heard Alice get up and walk out. Hopeful Rose is okay._

_Everything that has happened is all fucked up, poor Edward is worrying himself to death and Alice, Rose and Jasper are all losing it slowly._

_Me well I'm trying to stay strong for them all but it's hard, I can feel_

_Myself slowly slipping but I have to stay strong for Rose, I can't and won't let her worry about me to._

_I really hope Bella will be okay and the baby. I just want the doctors to tell us something anything will do fine; we are all going insane not knowing._

_After a while Rose and Alice came back in and Rose came and sat beside me._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her._

_She just nodded her head yes and we were both silent not wanting to disturbed each other from our thought's._

_More hours passed and no one said a thing, it was starting to get unnerving. I'm scared, she has to make it. It would destroy everyone if she didn't._

"_I'm going to get a coffee anyone want one?" Edward said getting up._

"_Sure." Everyone said together._

"_I'll come with you." I said getting up with him._

_We walked in silence. We finally got to the coffee machine and that's when Edward broke down._

"_I can't lose her Emmett I just can't." He sobbed._

"_Hey, she is one strong person, Edward she will make it I just know she will."I said._

"_From the moment I first saw her and looked into those beautiful brown eyes I have been feeling things I've never felt before. I think, I think I love her that's why I care so much. I am in love with her. Arrrrhh why couldn't I have realized this before so I could of told her. What if I never get the chance to tell her Emmett I don't think I could live in a world where she doesn't exist? I love her." He said punching the wall as he said the last part._

"_Calm down. You will be able to tell her. She is going to get through this and we both know it so stop talking like that. You're going to have the rest of your lives to be happy, get married, have children, or whatever I know you will, so stop beating yourself up about it please we all care about you Edward." I said._

"_You really think she wants me as much as I want her?" He asked._

"_Of course she does she's in love with you too. She told me and Rose the night after you guys dropped us of home." Alice said._

_Nether me or Edward even knew she was here and scared us both a bit as she started talking._

"_She really said that?" Edward asked amazed._

"_Yes, you know she was so nerves about that night because she hasn't been out with a guy since Jacob and that was what about three years ago she started to date him and being pregnant she didn't think she was worthy of no one." Alice said coming to sit next to Edward._

"_Any guy would be luckily to have such a beautiful girl in their life." Edward said._

"_Yeah, that's what me and Rose have been telling her all this time but she just thinks she plain and boring, nothing special." Alice said sadly._

"_She really doesn't see herself clearly does she?" Edward said as a tear fell down his cheek._

"_No." Alice said giving Edward a hug._

_They stayed like that for a while just crying on each others shoulders. As soon as they pulled apart I spoke._

"_She stronger then all of us think and once all of this is over she is going to need each and everyone one of us especially you Edward." I said._

"_Yeah." Alice agreed._

"_Come on let's go give everyone their coffee." Alice said standing up and holding her hand out to Edward._

"_I'll be with you in a second." I said to Edward and Alice._

_I walked around until I came across the church. I walked in and sat down._

_Please let Bella be okay. We all need her and Edward needs her please I know I haven't done this since I was a kid but I need your help please. I begged. After a while I left and went back to the waiting room. I sat down next to Rose and held her as close as possible to me._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_EDWARDS POV_

_Rose and Alice have been telling funny stories about Bella for the last hour and I found myself imaging it all and laughing along with them. _

_Just then someone cleared their throat from the doorway and we all looked over to see the Doctor standing there._

"_Is Bella okay?" I asked before anyone one else spoke._

"_Yes she is stable for now and we have stopped the bleeding the only problem was that the baby didn't make it through the surgery we could only save one of them I'm so sorry I tried everything I possible could but none of it was enough." The Doctor said._

"_When can we see her?" I asked._

"_Well she is still sleeping it is up to her now when or if she wakes up but you can stay with her if you would like." The Doctor said leaving._

_Rose and Alice where in tears and I could tell Emmett and Jasper had a hard time trying not to cry but in that moment I didn't care I let my tears fall freely. We all sat around Bella's bed for hours until the others decide to go home to change and shower but I stayed by her side not wanting to leave her, I never wanted to leave her side._

_I would sit and talk to her for hours about everything that is going on and all the other news. I was glad Charlie and Jacob never showed their face around here._

"_Bella I know you can hear me I need you to wake up we all do. We all miss you so much. I love you Bella and I can't lose you I just can't, please I can't go on in a world where you don't excite. From the very first moment I laid eyes on you I knew you was the one for me and I love you, I have never felt like this about any one and I never thought I would but that all changed when I met you, you are my life now Bella. So please, please wake up for me." I begged, a few tears slipped out as I pulled her lifeless hand into my own._

_I must have sat like that for hours because all the others came into the room with worried expressions on their faces. I must have looked like shit my eyes burned from lack of sleep and my head banging constantly from all the crying I've done but what hurt the most was my heart it was missing something or should I say someone and it will carry on hurting until the beautiful girl in front of me woke up._

"_Please wake up I love you." I said as I walked over to the window near her bed with Alice._

_BELLA POV_

_I hurt all over, what the hell has happened. I tried racking my brain for answers but it just hurt my head twice as bad._

_I feel scared in all this blackness, I kept searching but never succeeding to find my way out. What if I never found my way out? What if I was stuck here forever? This would kill everyone one of my friends._

_I heard Edwards voice and I tried to follow where it was coming from but I couldn't find him and that scared me. I Just kept focusing on his voice and I had finally won the battle against the darkness and my eyes started to flutter open._

_But where the hell was i? _

_"W-where am I." I asked._

_They all snapped their heads in my direction._

"_Bella your awake?" Edward said looking worried, shocked and scared all at once._

_"Bella you're in hospital, we thought we were going to lose you, Hunny." Alice said crying._

_Everything came rushing back to me like a missing puzzle._

_"My Baby. Is my baby okay?" I shouted looking around at all of them waiting for an answer._

_I looked at Edward last and I knew at that moment that I looked at him that my baby wasn't okay, that my baby never made it._

_"I-I'm so so sorry Bella hunni but the baby didn't make it." Rose said tears streaming down her face._

_I continued to look at Edward, he had tears starting to fall and I had to look away, the pain becoming too much._

_I was carrying my baby for months and now my baby has been taken away from me like everything else has._

_I turned away from all their faces and let the tears fall down._

_I must have been crying for hours but he never left me he stayed by my side the whole time._

_Just then the door opened and I felt Edward tense beside me._

"_What the hell are you doing here Charlie, Jacob." Edward said fuming._

_Charlie. Jacob. Just the mention of their names made me see red. I turned to face them and I just exploded, tears where streaming down my face._

"_HOW DARE YOU COME HERE ACTING LIKE YOU BOTH CARE BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU DO. IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT ME JAKE AND CHARLIE YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER PUSHED ME AND KILLED MY BABY. My baby I never had a chance to know because of you Charlie." I shouted as I whispered the end part. It got to much for me and I couldn't talk I couldn't even breath properly, I began to hyperventilate._

"_FUCKING GET OUT THE BOTH OF YOU." Edward shouted at them before turning to look me in the eyes._

"_Breath Bella, please calm down." He said before he pushed the red button for help._

_The doctor came rushing in, shouting and giving older. He was trying to talking to me trying to get me to calm down but I couldn't hear what he was saying it was all a blur, it was like everything was happening to fast and I couldn't control anything or myself. He soon realize I couldn't hear him or control myself so he injected me something and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Edwards worried face. _

_EDWARDS POV_

_Seeing her like this was killing me. They had to sedate her because she wasn't responding to us. After she feel to sleep, the doctor started doing some test and asked me to leave. Once I was out my anger flared and I saw Charlie and Jacob smiling and I lost it._

"_ARE YOU HAPPY NOW. LOOK WHAT YOU BOTH HAVE DONE TO HER I FUCKING MEAN IT STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER AND LEAVE NOW AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACES AGAIN, OR I SWEAR I WONT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO." I shouted in their faces._

"_OR WHAT?" Jacob challenged._

_I was just so glad Emmett came when he did and grabbed me back._

"_Just leave both of you" Emmett said._

"_No." Charlie spoke._

"_Fine." Emmett said and I looked at him like I wanted to kill him._

_He pulled his phone out and walked away while started speak to someone. After he finished and put his phone away he came back over to where I was standing dumbfound with Charlie and Jacob. He pulled me away back to where the rest of the group was._

"_What the fuck Emmett." I nearly shouted._

"_Calm dude." He said smug._

"_What the fuck." I said. "Who was you speaking to." I said when he never replied._

"_The cops. I told them everything and told them Jacob has been harassing her and they said they will be here in oh Five, Four, Three, Two, One." As he said one the police came through the door to a shocked Charlie and Jacob and arrested them._

"_Wow. Emmett, you have a brain." Rose said as we all laughed._

_Five minutes later._

"_That's not fair. Rose baby." He wined actually getting what Rose said._

"_Is Bella okay?" Alice asked suddenly._

"_Yeah, they had to sedate her because she started to hyperventilate. It all got to much. I just can't believe that they actually think they have done no wrong you know." I said sadly._

"_Yeah." Alice said sadly._

"_Come on let's get back to her before she wakes up." I suggested._

_Everyone sat around Bella's bed while I sat next to her holding onto her hand._


	8. Chapter 8

_**I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story I appreciate all of your reviews, thank you so so so so much **____** Xx**_

_**On with the story so here's chapter eight.**_

_Chapter Eight_

_EDWARDS POV_

_It's been a couple of hours now and the doctor came back to check on Bella to see how she was doing._

"_How is she doing Doc?"Alice asked._

"_She's doing pretty good considering." The Doctor replied._

"_Why is she still asleep?" She asked._

"_It is her way of healing. This is pretty normal with people in Bella's condition." He explained._

"_Thank you." I said._

"_It my job kid, I love just knowing I'm saving lives." He said before walking out of Bella's room._

_Another hour passed and Bella started to stir._

"_Edward." She whispered._

"_I'm here love."_

"_I'm sorry." She crocked out._

"_Why in the world would you need to be sorry for love." I said confused as to what she was sorry for._

"_I scared you and I'm sorry for that." She whispered brokenly._

"_Love you may have scared me but you have no need to apologize to me, okay." I said sadly._

"_Okay."_

_BELLAS POV_

_The heaviness of the darkness was starting to get lighter and I was able to start waking up. I felt like I had been run over by a huge truck. My head was pounding and my body was sore. I couldn't find my voice at first but I managed to get out what I had been most worried about._

"_Edward." I managed to whispered._

"_I'm here love." He said so lovingly it made me want him even more._

"_I'm sorry." I crocked out._

"_Why in the world would you need to be sorry for love." He said confused as to what I was sorry for._

"_I scared you and I'm sorry for that." I whispered brokenly scared of what he would say._

"_Love you may have scared me but you have no need to apologize to me, okay." He said sternly._

"_Okay." I replied._

_A few minutes later and the Doctor came in and asked everyone to leave so he could check me over._

"_So how are you feeling Bella?" He asked concerned._

"_Truthfully?" I questioned._

"_Yes." He said with a small chuckle._

"_Like I have been run over by a truck. My head is pounding and my body is so sore, it's unbelievable and my heart hurts from loss just to know I won't ever get the chance to see my baby cry, laugh and grow up." I confessed as tears fell._

"_Well that's normal for someone that has gone through what you have and the soreness should dull in a few weeks or so and as for your head I will go and get you some painkillers." He said checking the last few thing out on the machine._

"_Thank you Doctor." I said._

"_That okay, and I'm sorry about your loss. I tried everything i possibly could but it just wasn't enough." He said sadly._

_I just faked smiled and he walked out to get my painkillers._

_Everyone walked back into the room fussing and asking if I was okay? If I need anything? Was I comfortable? I know they are worried about me I do it's just right now it was doing my head in even more._

"_Alice please I'm fine." I snapped, immediately feeling guilty._

"_I'm soo sorry, Ali." I whispered._

"_No don't it's fine. I'm sorry I keep on but I'm just worried about you Bella. It's just not good to bottle all this us, please talk to us." She begged._

"_About?" I said not wanting to say it._

"_The god damn baby Bella, you what." She snapped._

"_What do you want me to fucking say Alice I'm still trying to get to grips with what has happened, how do you expected me to be. All happy and talkative like you, well I'm fucking sorry to hurt your feeling but I can't be like that knowing my baby is GONE." I shouted._

"_I just hate seeing you like this Bella, you're my best friend and I love you." She said brokenly._

"_WAS my best friend." I said angrily. She and everyone else just stood there stunned at what I had just said when she didn't respond I carried on. "Just leave all of you." I said. When no one moved I shouted and told them to leave again._

_Once they finally left I broke down, I curled into the fetal position and carried on crying. After a while I started to get really bad pains shooting through my stomach and I cried out in pain. The pains where getting worse and I couldn't breath properly, the pain moved to my heart where I knew it would always be from now on from the loss of my baby._

_Hours passed and no one bother me which I wasn't so grateful about the pains where so intense, I carried on crying out but I couldn't after a while my throat felt like it was closing and I was gasping for breaths. Just then the doctor walked in and when he notice me he had a worried expression._

"_Bella. Bella. I need you to calm down can you do that for me sweetie." He asked._

"_Edward." I managed to choke out._

"_You want Edward here." He asked and I nodded my head signaling as a yes._

"_He will be here in a minute but until then I need you to try and calm down." The doctor said._

"_Bella." Edward said running to my side a few seconds later._

_As soon as I felt his hand in mine I managed to calm myself down and listen to what the Doctor was saying._

"_You need to rest Bella." The doctor said before leaving._

"_You gave me a quite a scare just then." Edward said._

_I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I knew as soon as I tried I would break down again._

_After a while I finally fell into a restless sleep, not to soon later I woke up in a sweat, shaking and screaming._

"_Bella. Bella. You okay love look at me. Your okay." He said looking me in the eyes._

_I broke down all over again._

"_Bella. Talk to me please." Edward said worried._

"_I'm fine I promise." I lied._

_Edward stayed by my side for the rest of the night as I fell back to sleep._

_When I woke up Edward was still next to me asleep._

_Just then the doctor came in waking Edward up to._

"_Sorry. I just came to check on you Bella. Did you sleep well." He asked._

"_Well…." Edward started to say but I cut him off._

"_Yes, fine thanks." I lied._

"_Good Good. Well i think you will be able to go home in a day or two I just want to make sure you are well before we do." He said before getting back to checking the machine that was monitoring me and writing it down._

_After a few more minutes he left and Edward looked at me angrily._

"_You're not fine so why are you lying." Edward snapped._

"_I'm fine Edward okay so just go." I lie again, snapping back._

"_What." He said taken aback._

"_You heard me leave." I said a few tears fell._

_He looked at me sadly before getting off of the bed and leaving. As soon as the door shut I broke down crying._

_Why me? Why did he do this to me? Arrrr I mentally screamed I hate him._

_Two days passed and I was finally allowed to leave and go home. Yesterday I apologize to Alice, I had felt so guilty for saying what I did to her, I mean we have been best friends since forever and I love her like a sister and I feel like such a bitch for saying what I did but she said she understood that I never meant it and I was so glad she forgave me. Edward and I was okay now to which I was glad about to._

"_Come on love lets go." Edward said as we all walked to the car._

_I had been so nervous about going home, I was more scared then anything._

"_Bell's you okay sweetie." Alice said worriedly._

"_You seem a bit out of it." Rose said worriedly to._

"_I'm fine. I promise." I lied. _

_In truth I was a complete wreak._

_What if I saw Charlie or Jacob? Would I be able to cope? My hands started to shake and Jasper put his hand over mine giving me a small smile._

_As soon as we park we all got out and my hands started to shake again. Edward noticed this time and held my hand and held me close to him. Emmett, Rose and Alice, Jasper walked ahead of us._

"_It's going to be okay." Edward whispered in my ear._

"_Is it low." I said shakily as a few tears fell._

_He wiped my tears away and gave me a small smile._

"_I'll always be here for you, day or night. I promise." He said._

"_Thank you."_

"_Come on let get you in so you can sit down, it's been a long day." He said as we started walking towards the apartment._

_We all sat in the front room and chatted for a while, well everyone else was I just sat there to lost in thought._

"_I'm going to lay down for a bit." I said to everyone getting up._

"_I'll come." Edward said._

"_It's okay, stay, I'll be fine." I said._

_I opened the door and went in shutting the door behind me, I sat on the end of my bed just thinking and then I saw the baby bags, crib, Changing matt unit . I felt sadness and anger take over as a whole new round of tears started, I went over and I started smashing all the baby stuff I brought which was all set up. I didn't realize anyone else was in the room until I felt Edwards arms around me. _

_"Oh Bella." Edward said coming next to me to stop me while the rest of them stayed at the door._

_"His gone. My beautiful baby is gone. He took him away from me." I said in between sobs._

_I turned and cuddled up to him as sobs racked through me. I saw the rest of them leave with sad expression. The tears started falling harder and it was getting hard to breath. He picked me up bridle style and put me on the bed next to him and held me closer to him and let me cry myself out until I feel to sleep._

_I quietly go out of his hold and went over to where he put all the baby stuff._

_I went through the bag of clothes and held them to me as the tears began to fall._

"_I love you baby, I should of protected you more, I'm so sorry." I said to the scan picture of my baby._

_I put the clothes back and turned to go back into the room when I noticed Edward standing there._

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I said wiping my tears away._

"_No. it's not your fault you know." He said._

"_I should have tried harder to protect my baby." I said in-between sobs._

"_Don't blame yourself, its Charlie's fault he had no right to push you." Edward said. "Come here." Edward said holding his hand out to me._

_I took his hand, feeling the tears fall down harder. He laid next to me on the bed holding me close. I felt safe in his arms and I knew nothing could hurt me while he was here._

"_Talk to me please love." He begged._

"_I'm scared." I got out between sobs._

"_Maybe you should see a concealer of something. Please don't be mad but I think it will help love." He said sadly._

"_Okay." I said._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy with work and everything else please don't hate me I promise I will try and update more __. Sorry again._

_Hope you enjoy Chapter nine. Review Please, It means a lot to me._

_Chapter Nine_

_EDWARDS POV_

"_Maybe you should see a concealer of something. Please don't be mad but I think it will help love." I said sadly waiting for her to blow again._

"_Okay." She said calmly._

_I did not expect her to be so good about that sort of subject but I'm also glad she didn't blow because I don't think I could take it knowing I've caused her pain._

_I held her to me until she fell to sleep, she was restless all night at one point she woke up screaming but I managed to get her to calm down and she soon fell back to sleep._

_She started to stir in my arm and she opened her beautiful brown eyes._

"_Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead._

"_Morning, fine I guess?" she said but it sounded more like a question than an answer._

"_Let's get you something to eat, love." I said._

_She didn't say anything back she just followed me out to the kitchen area._

"_So what would you like me lady." I said in my best English ascent._

_I was glad when she laughed, it was so carefree and happy and I think she realized what she did and put her hand over her mouth to cover it before she could laugh anymore._

"_What's wrong?" I questioned._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong is that I'm laughing like nothing has happened, I shouldn't be laughing." She said panicking as tears fell down._

"_Love. Look at me its fine to be happy you know." I said._

"_How the hell can I be happy when my baby is fucking dead." She shouted getting out of my hold and running to her room slamming her door shut, which woke everyone else up._

"_What happened?" Rose asked._

"_She feels bad for laughing. She think she doesn't have a right to be happy after what has happened." I said in a dead voice. _

_I felt a few tears fall down, how could she think that? None of this was her fault, so how can she blame herself._

_I was so confused as to what she thinks she did or didn't do. _

_But the truth was she did deserve to be happy more than anything else she deserved that. I love her so much that it literally kills me seeing her like this it is like a knife to the heart._

"_What am I supposed to do now Rose?" I said sadly._

"_Just by being here is helping her Edward. She just needs time for her Edward just to let it all sink in. Everything will be okay I promise." Rose said caringly._

"_But what if by me being here I'm making it worse?" I asked._

"_No Edward you're not she cares about you so much." She said._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yes Edward. She really does." Rose said before walking over to where Emmett was._

_I'm going to do all I can to be here for her and I'm going to help her get through this, if it is the last thing I do._

_Two months later._

_EDWARDS POV._

_It has been two long hard months for Bella but things are turning around for the good. I have stood by her all the way even when she hated me and wanted me to leave , I didn't I always stayed by her side and I'm glad I did. From the outside to people who don't know us would probably think we were a couple but we wasn't we were just really close friend, even though I have always thought of her more than that I respected what she wanted even though she didn't say it but she just needed a friend. I loved her and I really wish we were more than friends but maybe just maybe she might feel the same for me. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose all know how I feel about her they all says she feels the same but I don't know? And I'm always to scared to bring it up because if she doesn't then what? What if I lose her as a friend as well, I couldn't deal with that, I was just glad she was in my life at all._

_I was on way to pick up Bella when Alice phoned._

"_**Hey Ali. What's up?" I asked.**_

"_**Hey Edward. I was wondering how about we all go for dinner and a movie tonight?" she asked excitedly.**_

"_**Sure. Ill check with Bells before and I will text you when I have asked her." I said.**_

"_**Okay. Bye." She said hanging up.**_

_I sat outside the building for Bella to come out._

_Ten minutes later she got into the car with a massive grin._

"_How was it today love?" I asked grinning myself._

"_Yes it was good. She said that I don't have to see her anymore after my next session." She said proudly, grinning like a fool but she was my fool._

"_That's good baby." I said kissing her hand which was in mine._

_I was so proud of her, she has made so much progress since that day three months ago._

_Since she has been seeing Dr. Harped she has helped her so much through it all. Yeah she will always remember but she has learned to deal with everything that happened._

"_Edward." She said waving her hand in front of my face bring me out of thought._

_I must have been so in thought I didn't hear a word she said._

"_So what are we going to do?" she asked._

"_Huh? Sorry, love." I said._

"_What are we going to do tonight." She laughted._

"_Well Alice phoned before you came out and she thought it would be fun to go to dinner and a movie. What do you think?2 I asked her._

"_Yeah sounds fun." She said smiling._

"_Okay. Well text her and let her know." I said._

"_Sure, Sure." She said texting._

_After a while of silence she spoke._

"_She texted back saying will leave at eight." She said reading the text out loud._

"_Okay. Well it's only two. Do you want to come to my special place." Io asked her._

"_Yeah sure." She said putting her hand back into mine._

_After half an hour I finally pulled up to the outside of the forest, where I normally go to my meadow._

"_The forest?" she questioned looking a bit scared._

"_Yeah it about half an hour walk. But it a beautiful you will like it." I said laughing._

"_Okay."_

_We both got out of my Volvo and she came next to me and put her hand into mine and we started our journey to the meadow._

_Every time she tripped I always made sure i could catch her. I hated knowing she could hurt herself it pained me._

_Her hand felt amazing in mine every now and then she was squeeze my hand. We talked about everything and nothing._

_That was the best part we could talk for hours about everything, I mean we both know everything about each other but she still amazes me with stuff she says to me. Finally we made it here._

"_Right close your eyes." I whispered in her ear._

_I stood behind her so she wouldn't fall._

"_Okay. You're really cheesy you know that." She laughed._

_I put my hands over her eyes and walked her into the beautiful meadow._

"_Open your eyes baby." I whispered into her ear._

"_Oh My God." She said breathless._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_BELLAS POV_

"_Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear._

"_Do I like? I love it." I said smiling. "How did you find this place."_

"_I went walking and I found it. I always come here when I need to think or just get away. You know you're the only other person who knows about this place." He said._

"_Really? No past girlfriends?" I questioned._

"_Nope. You're special to me Bella and I want to share this place with you." He said holding my hand._

"_You know you're special to me to Edward and thank you it means a lot to me that you trust me enough to bring me here." I said kissing him on the check._

"_Bella can I ask you something?" He asked nervously._

"_Sure, you can ask me anything you know that Edward." I said smiling._

"_Well I…. I don't know if you're ready and that's fine just say but Erm….." He stumbled out._

"_Ready for what?" I asked._

"_I really like you Bella. I mean more than just a friend, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You're beautiful you know that." He said._

"_I… I love you to Edward." That's was all I could say it was true from the first time I saw him I did and he has always been there for me and it just made me love him even more._

_He picked me up and kissed me so passionately it took my breath away._

"_I love you Bella." He said as he pulled away._

"_I love you Edward." I said before he kissed me again._

_After he let me go we sat down on the picnic blanket he brought with us. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and kissing. The whole day was perfect but it came to an end all too soon for me._

"_Come on love we have to leave or Alice will throw a fit." He said laughing._

"_Okay but promise we can come back here another day?" I said._

"_Yes we can come back tomorrow if you want, love." _

"_Thank you." I said smiling like crazy._

_We walk back down to the car and got in and he drove off._

_It was half six the time we got home._

"_Bella what time do you call this how the hell am I supposed to get you ready in like an hour." Alice cried._

"_Chill Ali, it's not her fault." Edward said._

"_Fine, whatever come on Bella Let make you sparkly." Ali said._

"_Help." I mouthed to Edward which made him laugh._

_After an hour I was finally ready and aloud to look into the mirror. _

"_Wow." Was all I could say._

_Alice and Rose had done an amazing job. My hair was down with curls in it, I had a beautiful baby purple strapless dress with matching baby purple hells, with a few purple bangles, necklace and earing._

"_You look amazing Bells." Rose said._

"_Thank you both soo much." I said hugging them both._

"_Let's go." Ali said excitedly._

_As we walked into the front room all the guys turned to look at us and it made me smile to see Edward look at me the way he did._

_I don't know what came over me but as soon as I got to Edward I kissed him when we broke away I forgot that all our friends where here and they didn't know that we were dating. I turned to them all looking like a tomato, which caused Emmett to laugh._

"_It's about time." Alice said while Rose and the others agreed._

_Finally we all left and got into the taxi to go to the pictures. _

"_What are we going to see guys."_

"_Let's see piranha." Emmett said and we all agreed._

"_Sure. Scary film it is." Rose said._

_The whole way through the film I was hiding my face in to Edwards shoulder just like Rose was to Emmett and Alice was to Jasper._

_I was glad when it was finally over._

"_Oh My God. That was soo scary, it was horrible." Alice said._

"_I agree next time we chose a film." I said as Rose and Alice agreed._

"_So you all fancy going to Chinese eat as much as you like." Alice said._

"_Defiantly." Emmett boomed which cause us all to laugh._

_As soon as we all sat down Emmett got up to get his food. The night went by with laughter. I've never seen a person get up as much as Emmett did which was hilarious._

"_I've had fun tonight, we should defiantly do this once a week." Alice said._

"_Yeah." We all said which caused us all to laugh._

"_TAXI." Rose shouted._

_After a while we were at home and we all went to get changed._

"_Hey Edward. Could you unzip me please." I asked._

"_Sure."_

_He fingers brushed my hair out of the way and he unzipped my dress but he didn't let go he put sweet wet kisses all over my back of my neck._

"_Awww I love you so much Edward." I said._

"_I …. Love …. You …. Too … Soo …. Much …. You …. Are …. My …. Life … Now…. Beautiful ….. Bella …. My ….. Bella." He said in between kisses._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I turned around and brought his lips to mine and we kissed so passionately like last the first time and it took my breath away again._

_After a while he pulled away and I whimpered in loss. I wasn't ready for this to be over._

_I pulled him back to me and let my dress fall to the floor._

_He pulled away._

"_Are you sure Bella because I don't want us to rush into this." He said seriously._

"_I've never been so sure of something in my entire life." I said._

_He kissed me with so much force we both fell back on the bed laughing._

_He carried on kissing me as I started to undo his buttons on his shirt._

_That night was the best night of my life. That night was the night Edward Cullen made love to me, he showed me how much he loved me and it was amazing and passionate. _

_I woke up with a massive smile on my face._

"_Morning Beautiful." Edward said kissing me on the lips._

"_Morning to you to." I laughed._

_Today was the start of something magical and I never wanted to let Edward Cullen go._

_EDWARDS POV_

_Wow I can't believe that I actually told Bella how I felt and it felt amazing to know she felt the same for me._

_Last night we made love and it was amazing, i put all my love I felt for her in to it. It was truly amazing to know I get to wake up with this beautiful person every morning._

"_Morning Beautiful." I said kissing her on the lips._

"_Morning to you to." she laughed._

_God I love her laugh it was amazing._

"_What would you like to do today Beautiful?" I asked her._

"_I want to stay like this all day with you." She said snuggling closer to me._

"_Anything you want Beautiful." I said kissing her forehead. _

"_Can we go to the meadow later low." She asked._

"_Yeah, sure Love." I said._

_We stayed in bed for a while, she fell back to sleep so I decide to surprise her and bring breakfast in bed._

"_Hey man, you have a good night then." Emmett said winking._

"_Shut it dude." I said._

"_So what happened?" Alice asked._

"_Mind your own business I don't ask about your sex lives do i?" I said._

_Shit I just realized I basically admitted to having sex last night. what an idiot._

"_So you did have sex with her?" Emmett said. "Get in there man."_

"_The lot of you mind your own business." I snapped._

_Once I was in the kitchen I made a start on breakfast._

_After half an hour I finished making bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and tomato, I put them on the plates and then put them on the tray and made my way back to our room._

"_Love, wake up." I said shaking her gently._

"_Mmmmmm." _

"_I made you breakfast." I said as she sat up._

"_Wow. That was amazing babe, thank you." She said._

"_No problem love."_

"_I love you." She said._

"_I love you too." I said._

"_Let go to our meadow." She suggested._

"_Sure, let get ready, then will go." I said._

"_I'm going to have a shower, if you want to join me you know so we save water." She said laughing._

"_Yeah we wouldn't want to waste any water now would we." I said playing along._

_We got into the shower and we washed each other and after she finished she got out and started to get ready while I finished washing off._

_Once I got out I shut the water off and went into our room to see Bella in some Red lacy knickers and matching bra._

"_Mmmm, very sexy and Beautiful. I said._

"_You think." She said twirling around while laughing because she knew the effect she had on me._

"_Yes." I said going over to her and kissing her._

_I loved kissing her it was like the first time over again it's amazing._

_Once she broke away she finished getting ready._

_Once I finished drying myself I put on my dark skinny jeans and an plain back vest top with a black button shirt over the top and my black converse. I tried to do something different with my hair but it just wouldn't go so I gave up and went back in the room._

_Bella looked amazing her hair was down and curly, she had black skinny jeans on with a band t-shirt on and a waist coat on and her red converse._

"_You look beautiful love." I said._

"_Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself sexy." She laughed._

"_Come on love lets go." I said._

"_Yay." She said and I couldn't help but laugh and she soon joined in._

_It didn't take to long before we were there sitting in the beautiful meadow with an amazingly beautiful women beside me._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

_BELLAS POV_

_Wow this place is the most beautiful place I have ever seen or been too._

"_I love it here with you, we can just have our time without being interrupted, I like that." I said._

"_That's what I like about it too but before when I used to come here on my own it always felt like something or someone was missing and now you're here it's complete and I'm just glad it's you I get to share this place with." He said._

_I smiled at him and held him closer to me and kissed him._

_The rest of the day passed like it did last time and before we knew it we were home and went straight to bed._

_Three months have passed and me and Edward were still stronger than ever. Once a week we all still went out as a group to the pictures and for a meal, which was nice because even though we all live together, we all had our own things we wanted to, so we made sure we did find time for each other._

_We were all off from college for summer and we all had a year left before we had to think about moving. I still work in the bookstore after college on week days but I always made sure I could find time for just me and Edward._

_I didn't know how you could love someone even more with each passing second, minute, hours, days, weeks, months. I never thought I could feel like this, I didn't even feel this way for Jacob, so I know I have the ONE the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and maybe hopefully have a family with._

"_Bella." Edward said waving his hand in front of my face._

"_I'm sorry I zoomed out." I said._

"_What was you thinking about, Love." He asked._

"_About us and how much I love you." I said telling him half the truth._

"_Bella I love you so much." He said._

"_I love you too baby." I said._

_EDWARDS POV_

_I've been thinking for a while about proposing but I just haven't found the right time or place to do it. I love her soo much and I want to finally make her mine Bella Cullen. Mmm I love the way that sounds. _

_I think I will do it this Saturday which is two day away. I will take her to our meadow, do a candle lit dinner. I think I'm going to need Alice's help._

"_Hey Alice." I said._

"_Hey Edward." She said._

"_I need your help with something." _

"_What's that?" she asked._

"_Not here."_

"_Okay, lets walk and talk." She laughed._

_Once we were outside and away from our place._

"_I'm going to ask her to marry me." I said. Alice just screamed. "Omg, that's soo good, it's about time." She laughed._

"_I'm going to do it Saturday at our Meadow, over a candle lit dinner." I said._

"_Awe, do you need any help." She asked._

"_Yes, I need you to keep Bella busy for a couple of hours and help her get ready." I asked._

"_Sure." She said._

"_Thank you Alice, it will give me time to set up and get it all ready." I said._

"_Have you got her a ring?" she asked._

"_Yeah, you want to see." I said._

_I got out a blue little box out and inside was my mother's wedding ring. (The same ring from Twilight.)_

"_Oh My God. She will love it Edward." She said happily. "Come on let's get back before they send a search party out for us." She laughed._

_Those two day flew by and before I knew it I was out setting everything up._

_After a couple of hours everything was set up and ready all I had to do now was go home and change._

_BELLAS POV_

_These last few days Edward has been acting a bit strange and it scared me why he was being secretive and always sneaking around and today was no difference because he told me to go out with Alice and to buy something nice for later because he was taking me somewhere._

"_Come on let's go Bells." Alice said moaned._

"_I'm coming Ali." I said as I was coming down stairs._

_The drive to the mall was quiet and I was glad Alice was giving me time to think and get my head clear._

_Finally after the longest hour of my life we were finally at the mall._

_As soon as we got out the car Alice dragged me to every shop possible._

"_This is the one." Alice said holding up a metallic blue strapless dress which came mid-thigh and was a bit frilly at the bottom. I loved it straight away._

"_I love it Ali." I said hugging her._

"_Let's get some matching flats and jewelry." She said._

"_Wait. Did I hear you right? Flat?" I asked shocked._

"_Yes you did and if I had it my way you would be in heels, but this is the only request Edward gave me." She said sadly._

"_Oh?" Was all I could say._

_After we found matching shoes and bag, we got some blue bangles, a blue beaded necklace and blue earrings._

_Finally we were on our way home, I was completely excused. When we got in she pushed me straight to my room to get ready. A little while after Rose came in to do my hair while Alice worked her magic on my face._

"_So where am I going tonight?" I asked._

"_We have no idea." Rose said._

_That was the only thing that was said. Two hours later and I was finally ready._

"_You can look in the mirror now Bells." Rose said._

"_Wow." Was all I could get out._

_My hair was down and curly with the two side bit clipped up at the back. My make-up wasn't anything to heavy, just some foundation, blue eyeliner, mascara and a pinky glittery lip gloss._

_The dress looked amazing on with the shoes and jewelry._

"_You look amazing Bells." Alice said._

"_Yes thanks to you two. Thank you so much, I really do love it. Thank you." I said._

"_It's no problem Bells you know we love playing Bella Barbie." Rose laughed as me and Alice joined in with her._

"_Come on Bella, Edwards waiting for you." Alice said._

"_Okay, thanks again see you later love you guys so much." I said hugging them both._

_As soon as I walked out of my room I heard gasps come from Jasper and Emmett. _

"_Wow. Bells you look amazing." Jasper said as Emmett agreed._

_As soon as they went out the room to find Rose and Alice, it was just me and Edward._

"_Hey." I said as he didn't say anything._

"_Wow. Love you look beautiful." He said kissing me._

"_Thank you." I said kissing him back._

"_Come on Love let's get going." He said taking my hand leading us to his car._

_After ten minutes in the car I broke the silence._

"_So where are we going." I asked._

"_It's a surprise." He said smiling his heart throbbing smile._

"_You know I hate surprise's." I laughed._

"_Yeah I know but you will love this one." He said._

"_Love we will be there shortly." He said. "Do you trust me?" He asked._

"_Of course I do babe." I said._

"_Good, put that blind fold on." He said passing me the blindfold._

"_Erm… okay." I said taking it and putting it on._

_Once I got it on the car finally stopped and he got out of the car and to my side._

"_Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you or you hurt yourself if you trip." He laughed._

"_Okay." I said._

_It felt like hours had passed as he was guiding me to where ever we were going._

_Finally he stopped and held me close in front of him._

"_Ready?" He asked._

_I nodded my head and he pulled the blind fold off._

"_Wow, this….. This is amazing." I stumbled out._

_We were in our meadow, he had set up a beautiful lit dinner for us on the picnic blanket._

"_Do you like it?" He asked._

"_No. I love it." I said hugging him and kissing him._

_After we broke away we both sat down. The night was spent laughing and talking the meal was amazing._

_He did prawn cocktails for starters, Mushroom Ravioli for mains and for desert he did strawberries and dunk in chocolate sauce which we both fed each other with._

"_Dance with me." He said as he put some soft classic music on._

_I held on to his hand that he held out for me and we were dancing under the moonlight and stars it was so romantic._

"_Bella." He said looking nerves as he stepped away from me. _

_He pulled a little box out and knelt down in front of me with the ring box in his hand._

"_Bella. I love you so much I have never felt like this before, you make me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Bella, you are my life and maybe I am moving this a bit too fast but I don't want to wait I want to make you mine. I want us to spent the rest of lives together and even maybe have a family one day but I know I want all of that with you and I hope you will want all that with me. So Bella will you do me the honor of being my wife and become Mrs. Cullen." He said._

_Somewhere through that I had started to cry I wanted nothing more then to be his wife. _

_I nodded my head. "Yes. Edward I will." I said as he got up and kissed me. _

_Once he broke away he put the ring on the right finger._

"_I Love you Mrs. Cullen." I said kissing her._

"_I love you to Mr. Cullen." I said kissing him back._

_I wanted him and I didn't want to wait until we got home, we made love in our Meadow and it was amazing._

_The morning came all too soon and it was time to go back home._

"_Morning Mrs. Cullen." He said._

_Ahhh I loved the way that sounded._

"_Morning." I said smiling._

_After a while of just laying in each other's arms, we decided to get dress and make our way home._

_Now for the best part, telling our friends._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

_EDWARDS POV_

_What an amazing night. I can't believe she said YES. I'm one hell of a lucky guy to have her. This amazing beautiful women and she is all mine. I have never loved someone as much as her, she means the world to me, and she is my life now. _

_Today we were going to tell everyone and Bella was so excited. _

_Finally we made it home._

"_Come on Love." I said opening her door for her and taking her hand._

_As we neared the flat we could hear shouting and I looked at Bella who looked totally scared._

"_What the…" she started as we heard something smash._

"_Wait here, please." I begged her._

"_No. They are my friends to I am not letting you go in there alone." She said._

"_Okay, come on." I said taking her hand._

_As soon as I opened the door I wish I had pushed her to stay where she was. All our friends were being held back by tall strong men. But the one that scared me the most was Jacob._

"_RUN NOW." Alice shouted, which made Jacob look behind._

"_Ahhh finally Bella." Was all he said._

_There was another two men who held me and Bella back like our friends were being held._

_Bella went into shock she wouldn't move or talk._

"_Will you talk if I hurt Edward." He said as he started hitting me._

"_NO, NO, NO. STOP, JUST STOP." Bella said in tears and she tried to get free._

"_Ahhh she speaks." He said walking over to her. "Let go of her." He said to the man. "I've missed you so much Bella." He said stroking her face._

"_Fuck you." She spat at him._

"_You little bitch." He said smacking her round the face with so much force she fell back and hit her head on the wall._

"_BELLA." Alice and Rose shouted._

"_Shut those two bitches up will you." Jacob said walking over to where Bella was. _

"_LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE, YOU SICK BASTARD." I shouted trying to break free and finally I did. I knocked the man out the one who was holding me back and ran for Bella._

_Before I got there I felt someone hit me so hard and the last thing I saw was Bella and then everything went black._

_BELLAS POV_

"_EDWARD." I shouted as his limp body hit the floor._

"_YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I SHOUTED AS THE TEARS FELL DOWN HARDER._

"_I want you." Was all he said._

"_FUCK YOU." I spat._

"_YOU'RE A RUDE LITTLE BITCH WHO NEED TO BE PUT BACK IN HER PLACE." He shouted._

_He started walking towards me and I cowered back into the corner._

_He came close and whispered into my ear. "You're going to regret being rude." As he raised his hand and started to hit me over and over._

"_STOP IT." I heard a new voice say voice say._

_I was slowly loosing conscious but I held with all my might to stay for everyone's sake._

"_Let's move them." He order._

_We all got lumbered into the back of a van._

_Everyone came rushing to mine and Edward's side._

"_Oh god Bella." Jasper said._

"_Help Edward." I managed to whisper out._

_Emmett and Jasper went to his side while Alice and Rose stayed at mine._

"_Bella." I heard Edwards voice. "Oh God baby." He said looking at me._

"_I'…..m s…s…oo..r..yy." I managed to get out._

"_No baby it's not your fault. Stay with us Bella Please." He begged before my eyes started too slipped close._

_I fought with all my might to keep them open._

"_That it baby." He said talking my hand and holding me close to him. At this moment in time I didn't care it that I was in pain I welcomed his touch._

_After what felt like hours we finally stopped and was all pulled out._

_The put everyone in a room a locked the door but he took me to another room._

"_Wait please don't, don't do this please." I cried._

_He brought me to the room next door and laid me on the bed._

"_Shut up." He said hitting me again._

"_STOP, PLEASE STOP, NO, NO, NO." I shouted as the pain became unbearable._

_Finally he had enough with hitting me and chucked me into the room with my friends._

_I heard Alice and Rose cry at the sight of me. I was bloody broken and bruised and I was slowly losing it._

"_Edward." I whispered before everything went black._

_EDWARDS POV_

"_BELLA." We all shouted as the shut the door on us and took my Bella away from me._

"_STOP, PLEASE STOP, NO, NO, NO." We heard Bella shouting._

_Alice and Rose where sobbing in to their boyfriends shirts._

"_She said yes." I said remembering our good news._

"_Yes to what Ed." Alice said coming to sit next to me._

"_To becoming my wife." I said as a few tears fell._

"_We are all getting out of this Edward don't give up." Alice said._

"_Yeah Edward, Alice is right before you came home and set the alarm off and your dad will find us." Rose said._

"_Hopefully." I said._

_Just then the door opened and the chucked Bella in she was broken and bruised and blood was everywhere._

"_YOU BASTARD." I shouted in Jacobs face._

_He just laughed and shut the door in my face._

"_Edward." I heard Bella say._

"_I'm here love." I said sitting next to her._

_Alice found a cloth and poured some water on it and tried cleaning up Bella but it must have hurt because Bella started screaming which caused Alice to stop and start crying._

_I took the cloth off of her._

"_Baby this is going to hurt, so put this in your mouth and bit on it I said putting another cloth in her mouth._

_We could still hear muffled screams which brought tears to my eyes, finally I had clean her up._

"_It's all over now baby." I said taking the cloth out of her mouth._

"_Thank you." She whispered out._

"_I Love you so much, I'm sorry." I said._

"_I love you to, why are you sorry, none of this is your fault babe." She whispered._

"_Because I couldn't help you." I said as my tears fell._

"_Don't, I don't blame you Edward so don't think that oka..y" she managed to get out._

"_Okay. Sleep my love." I said._

_The next few day went the same he would take Bella and beat her and chuck her back into this room and everyday was getting worse my Bella was getting worse and I was scared that maybe she would wake up this time and that scared me more than anything._

"_Please wake up baby, I need you, I love you. You are my life Bella. Wake up please." I said to her lifeless body and my tears fell down harder. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all fearing the same that they would lose their friend._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen _

_ALICES POV_

"_Oh god." I cried when he chucked her in the room. She was getting worse every time he beat her and not one of us could do a god damn thing because he locked us in here._

"_we can't let him take her, what if next time she doesn't get through this. We have to do everything we can to stop him. Please I can't lose my best friend, my sister." I said sobbing._

"_Alice is right." Edward said. "I can't let him hurt her anymore I'm supposed to be her soon – to – be – husband and I won't let him hurt her, I can't stand seeing her like this I hate that I have to sit by and let him do what he is doing. He will have to kill me before he gets his hand on my Bella ever again." Edward said with anger._

_Just then the door flew open and all the guys stood in front of Bella and me and Rose._

"_Awee don't be like that pretty boy." Jacob said._

"_Fuck you." Edward spat._

_He grabbed Edward by the hair and went to punch him when we heard him._

"_Let him go Jake." He said walking into view._

"_Charlie?" I asked shocked that he was behind all this and when Bella was his own daughter._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER CHARLIE, HOW?" Rose shouted at him._

"_Shut it now." He said with warning._

"_GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD." I shouted._

"_You're fucking sick in the fucking head." Emmett said._

"_How can you be fine with what he has done to your daughter? Your own flesh and blood Charlie." Jasper said._

"_LOOK AT HER AND THEN TELL US IF THIS IS RIGHT? BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOURE FUCKING SICK CHARLIE. NOW JUST LET US ALL GO, SO WE CAN GET BELLA HELP BEFORE WE LOSE HER." Edward shouted._

"_Jake, out now." Charlie shouted._

"_No way am I leaving you in here with them. Fuck no." He said._

"_I said leave. NOW." He shouted._

"_NO. How can I trust you Charlie, you haven't done a thing I have asked of you? Explain why the fuck I would leave you alone with them huh, still waiting." He said._

"_Fuck you, if you lay another finger on her I swear.." he began and at that moment we knew he wasn't helping by choice._

"_You swear what? Huh? Remember what I said Charlie I don't think you would want that to happen? Would you?" he said._

"_No. please just leave her alone please." Charlie begged._

"_Who are you protecting over you own daughter Charlie, who?" Edward said._

"_Yes Charlie enlighten them." Jacob said smiling._

"_Shut up Jake." he said looking down sadly._

"_I DO HOPE WHOEVER IT IS, IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN BELLA." Edward said sarcastically._

_Charlie turned and walked out leaving a laughing Jacob behind._

"_Well I guess that answered it then." Jacob said still laughing as he left locking us up again._

"_What the hell?" I said confused. "Who the hell is more important than Bella." I said._

"_Renee." A little voice said. _

_We all turned to Bella confused._

"_My Mom." She said. "She was always more important to him then I was." She whispered as tears fell down._

"_Love, she is not more important and I promise you we are getting out of this and I will not let that bastard hurt you again, he will have to kill me first." Edward said as jasper and Emmett agree._

"_Yeah sis, he will never lay another finger on you." Emmett said._

"_Yeah." Jasper added._

"_Thanks. I don't blame any of you. You know that right? It's not your fault he takes me. I mean were all tied up there's not much we can do." Bella said with tears in her eyes._

"_Bella, baby look at me, please." Edward said and she finally met his gaze. "We are all getting out of this ALIVE I promise, I won't let him get away with it if anything happened to you I mean it I will kill the bastard myself." He said._

"_Bella none of this is your fault you know that right sweetie?" I asked her._

"_It is my fault low isn't it." She said angrily. "If none of that happened we wouldn't even be here." She said sadly._

"_Never say that Bella none of this is your fault and none of us blame you." I said ending it._

_I just hope Charlie realizes that Bella is more important and helps us out of here._

_ROSE POV_

"_You awake Rose." Alice said._

"_Mmm." _

"_I'm scared for Bella." She said._

"_I am to Ali, I'm scared for her safety, what if we don't get here out of here in time? What if something really bad happens to her? I would never forgive that so called fucking father of hers if he just sat by and watched his own daughter die, Arr such a sick fucking bastard." I said nearly hysterical._

"_I know how could he do this to her, look at her she so weak and vulnerable, I'm scared she won't make it she needs a doctor Rose and I'm scared if it's not soon she will die on us." She said with tears falling._

"_I guess we just need to hope and believe we will get out of here and soon. We just need to believe and everything will be okay Ali, I hope, you need to rest sweetie." I said looking at how tired she looked. _

"_Yeah and so do you. Night Rose." _

"_Night Ali." _

_As soon as my eyes closed I fell to sleep. I woke up when I heard a scream._

"_BELLA." I Shouted._

"_Fucking leave her alone." Edward spat._

"_Or what lover boy, there's not much you can do being all tide up and all." He laughed bitterly._

"_BASTARD." Edward shouted while trying to get untied._

_More days passed and we were all getting weaker and all was fearing more for Bella._

_JASPERS POV_

_Bella was just getting weaker and weaker by the day, we all knew deep down she may not make it by the end of the week and that scared us all._

_Why could Charlie come to his fucking senses and realize what a bastard Jacob is and that none of this is right, watching his own daughter dying slowing and painfully, how can he live with himself knowing he did this to here. If only he hurry up and realize how special Bella truly is._

"_Stay with me Baby." Edward said as her eyes started to close._

"_I-i-i-i-m-m-m t-t-tired-dd." She said as her eyes shut._

"_Bella, baby please wake up." He said shaking her lightly._

"_N-n-n-n-o-o i-i-i-m-m t-t-too t-tire-d-d p-p-plea-se-e l-l-let m-m-me s-s-sl-ee-p." She whispered._

"_No, sweetie you need to stay awake for us please." I said fearing the worse when she didn't answer._

"_Is she still breathing, Edward." Alice asked panicking._

"_Yes." He said._

_The room fell back into silence and Edward kept an eye on her to make sure she was still breathing. We all knew this was supposed to be a happy time in their lives they just got engaged, they didn't need all this._

_EMMETT POV_

_God no, she has to be okay. When Edward told us all she was still breathing we all let out a breath none of us knew we were holding. God I can't believe Charlie is doing this to his own baby girl, how the fuck does that sick fuck sleep of a night. I can't believe he would give two shits about Renee seeming as she already has a new husband but no still he care more about that bitch then he does for his own daughters safety._

_Bella is the most caring person I know she wouldn't hurt a fly but people like Charlie and Jacob still think it is right to fuck her about first when Charlie pushed Bella which made her miscarriage and now this just sitting by and watching his daughter die slowing and painfully._

"_Hey Ed you still awake." I said when everyone was asleep._

"_Mmm." _

"_We are going to get out of here and you and Bella are going to get married and have a family one day. Don't give up hope bro. She will make it I know she will she is a tough cookie." I said._

"_You really think so." He asked._

"_Yeah you're going to have a big house with loads of mine Bella's and Edwards running around the place." I said which earned a laugh from Edward._

"_Thanks man."_

"_You two are amazing together you know that. You have help kitten so much if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here right now with everything that has happened you have been her rock. Just have hope and believe that we will get out of here, because we will." I said._

"_Yeah but what if it is too late." He said sadly._

"_No it won't be don't think like that man, she is tough and she will make it okay? So get some sleep okay." I said ending the convocation._

"_Okay. Night man."_

"_Night bro." I said before sleep took over._

_You're a strong cookie Bellie, please be okay._

_EDWARDS POV _

_God I can't take it being tied up and not being able to do a thing to help my beautiful Bella and it was killing me slowly. What is that sick fuck getting out of beating her up and what the fuck is Charlie getting out of it, the safety of fucking Renee, well fuck Bella is way more important than her._

"_Edward." I heard my angel whisper in her sleep._

_She started to thrush about and small screams escaped._

"_Love. Baby, wake up please." I Begged hoping she could hear me._

"_Edward." I heard her say._

"_I'm right here love." I said as she looked at me with tearful eyes._

"_I'm scared." She whispered._

"_I know baby but I promise we will get out of here." I said._

"_I don't doubt you, I'm just scared I'm not going to make it. Everything hurts Edward I can barely talk because it hurts, I don't think I can take another beating." She said with tears falling down. "I just want to say if I don't Edward I love you more than anything in the world. You are my world and I want you to move on and be happy if I do die. Promise me that if I do you will. Please." She begged._

"_Baby don't know goodbyes, you're going to make it I promise." I said as my own tears started to fall._

_Just then the door open and in came Jacob fucking Black the bastard if I ever get a hold on him he will fucking die._

"_Don't fucking touch her you prick." I shouted at him._

"_Fuck you lover boy I do what I want when I want so shut the fuck up." He said punching me in the face._

"_Bastard." I said as some blood fell from my nose._

_He just pulled Bella out of the room and slammed the door shut on us._

"_Please be strong baby please." I said sobbing. _

_BELLAS POV_

"_w-w-what a-are you g-g-oing to do to m-me." I stumbled out._

"_Shut the fuck up." He said slapping me so hard I fell of the chair and banged my head on the wall and everything went Black._

_CARLISE POV._

_I was doing all I could to find my son and his friends, it had been three weeks since they were all kidnapped and I have searched everywhere, there was only one more place left to go to. It was an old abandon building in forks. I was on my way with the Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper dad. We already phoned the police and they were on their way._

_Finally we got there and there was two men out front so we came at them from behind and knocked them out and tied them up so the police could deal with them there was three outside a room which I assumed held our children._

_We managed to knock them out without making too much noise._

"_Dad." Edward said with hope in his eye's._

"_Where is Bella?" I asked._

"_Jacob took her to another room. Dad Charlie is in with it." He said._

"_Charlie as in Bella's dad?" I asked confused._

"_Yes." He said._

_I finished untying him and helped the others get untied._

"_Right we need to get Bella out." Edward said as he started to walk out._

"_Wait. Take the rest out to the car and wait for the police and me, Edward, Nick, Chris and Emmett will go and get Bella." I said and everyone did what I asked._

_We made our way to the room which they had Bella in and as we got closer we heard her scream loudly and then followed by silence._

_I opened the door and what I saw made me what to throw up._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone I am soo thankful for all your reviews and it really means a lot to me that you like my story._

_I'm really sorry I haven't been updating on my other story – Why – but I have been having trouble with it, I just don't know where the story is going but I will try and sort it out and update soon I promise anyways here is chapter fourteen I hope you enjoy this I know it is a bit short but I promise my next chapter will be longer __ enjoy xx_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_EDWARDS POV_

"_Oh God." I said turning away from the sight in front of me. "Bella." I whispered._

"_What the hell have you done Jacob." Carlise said._

"_She got what she deserved." He said smiling._

_How the fuck did he find this funny my Bella maybe half way to being dead and he is laughing, I couldn't stand it and I lost it._

_I grabbed Jacob by his shirt and banged him into the wall so hard I heard him whimper and it gave me satisfaction to know I caused that pain._

"_YOU BASTARD I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE …. IF YOU HAVE… I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU JACOB BLACK AND I FUCKING MEAN THAT." I said punching him in the face._

"_Edward he isn't even worth it. The police are here to deal with him. Bella needs you come on." Carlise said._

"_You're right. What happing with Charlie?" I asked._

"_He has been arrested to." He said._

"_Good. They both deserve to rot in jail and I mean that." I said angrily._

_We walked to where Bella was and the paramedic trying to get her breathing._

"_Dad, I can't lose her, I love her. We were meant to be getting married. What if she doesn't make it then what do I do, I can't live without her, I can't." I said as more tears fell._

_We heard a gasp and turned to the paramedic who was with Bella._

"_She back." The women said. "We need to get her to a hospital so we can stabiles her and get her fixed up." She said._

"_How bad is she?" I had to know._

"_Several broken rib, broken leg, arm and every part of her body is deeply cut and bruised. She is strong and she is defiantly a fighter, someone with all these would be dead. But she's not out of the dark yet we still need to get her to the hospital, let's just hope she carry's on fighting." She said sadly._

"_Can I ride with her?" I asked._

"_Sure." She said._

"_We will all meet you at the hospital Edward, so go." Carlise said._

"_Thanks dad." I said hugging him before leaving in the ambulance with Bella._

_It seemed like forever until we reached the hospital and I was worried sick, what if something happened before we got there? But finally we did get there and they rushed Bella off to surgery and made me stay in the waiting room._

_I couldn't take it all this waiting was killing me. I was still pacing the room as Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlise walked in._

_My mum came straight over to me and hugged me and i hugged back letting all my tears fall. Right now in this moment I needed my Mom more than anything and I need someone to tell me it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up at any moment, even though I doubt that will ever happen._

"_ARRR, HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO MAKE US WAIT." I yelled as I punched the wall._

"_Calm down Edward, I will go and find out what is going on." Carlise said._

"_Dad, can you go in and help them. You're the best doctor I know and I would feel so much better if you was in there helping, please." I begged._

"_Okay." He said walking out._

"_She's a fighter Edward, she will make it I know she will." My Mom said trying to calm me down._

"_I know." I said feeling my eye lids shut._

"_Sleep Baby, I will wake you if anything changes." My Mom whispered to me before I feel into a peaceful sleep._

_What only feels like seconds later I was being shaken awake._

"_What, what happened? is she okay?" I asked panicking._

"_She should be out of surgery soon son." Carlise said._

"_So everything went okay?" I asked._

"_Yeah, but Edward when she get out it's all up to her weather she does or doesn't wake up." He said sadly._

"_She has to, Dad, she has to." I said as tears fell down._

"_Is okay Edward, she is strong. She will wake up." Alice said trying to comfort me._

_Two hours later we were finally allowed to go in to see Bella._

_Days passed and I never left her side, I stayed and chatted to her about everything that was happening and what was going on in the world, but when everyone left I would break down and beg her to wake up and tell her how much I needed her._

_It had been a week and she still never came around and we was all dreading the worse._

"_Come on baby, I need you like I need air, I can't live in a world where you are not in it. Please baby wake up, I love you." I said._

_Just then I felt someone squeeze me hand._

"_Bella?" I said as I pressed the button for the doctor._

_Just then everyone walked in as well as the doctor._

_Her eye's started to flutter open and she started to chock on the tubes that where down her throat._

"_I need you to cough after three. One, Two, Three." He said as Bella coughed he pulled the tubes out._

"_Edward." She managed to croak out._

"_I'm here Love. I'm here." I said holding her hand._

"_You need to rest and please no stress." The doctor said before leaving._

"_How bad am i?" she asked._

"_Several broken ribs, broken leg, arm and every part of your body is deeply cut and bruised." I said sadly._

_I saw a few tears roll down her cheek._

"_He can't hurt you anymore, neither of them can. You safe baby, I promise." I said._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you to." I said kissing her forehead._

_BELLAS POV_

_The darkness was getting too much. I was scared because I knew I wasn't winning this battle and I knew what was coming next._

_But that still didn't stop me from fighting will everything I had._

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months it felt like I had been fighting for so long and I was getting tired, but I kept concentrating on his voice and I picked him with me here helping me out of this._

_I heard everything he was saying to me but I couldn't get my eye's to open or my mouth, more time had passed and I noticed the blackness was lifting slowly but at leave it was going and that was all that mattered. As soon as it lifted completely I was able to hear more clearly._

"_Come on baby, I need you like I need air, I can't live in a world where you are not in it. Please baby wake up, I love you." He said sadly._

_Just then I felt my fingers and I gave his hand a squeeze._

"_Bella?" he said. _

_Just then I heard more people walk in._

_My eye's started to flutter open and I started to chock on the tubes that where down my throat._

"_I need you to cough after three. One, Two, Three." He said as I coughed he pulled the tubes out._

"_Edward." I managed to croak out, Arrahh my trough killed._

"_I'm here Love. I'm here." He said holding my hand._

"_You need to rest and please no stress." The doctor said before leaving._

"_How bad am i?" I asked, I just had to know because every part of my was in pain, it hurt to even breath, talk or even move._

"_Several broken ribs, broken leg, arm and every part of your body is deeply cut and bruised." He said sadly._

_I let a few tears escape._

"_He can't hurt you anymore, neither of them can. You safe baby, I promise." He said._

"_I love you." It was all that needed to be said at this moment._

"_I love you to." He said kissing my forehead._

"_Sleep baby, we can all catch up tomorrow. I won't leave your side." He promised, getting comfortable next to me._

"_Okay, night." I said as sleep took me._

_I woke up later screaming as I saw it all happen again._

"_Love. Is okay, your safe." He said calming me instantly._

"_Thank you." I said._

"_I'm sorry." He suddenly said._

"_Why on earth are you sorry for?" I asked confused._

"_I should have been there to help you and I wasn't and it kills me seeing you like this…." He said as I cut him off._

"_Don't you dare blame all this on yourself. None of this is your fault it's fucking Jacob's and Charlie's." I nearly yelled._

"_Okay." He said._

"_Don't ever think that. You just can't ever think like that with me." I said as tears fell down._

"_I'm sorry, I've upset you know. God I love you Bella. I was so scared I was going to lose you." He said._

"_I know but I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Okay." I said._

"_Okay."_

_We just laid on the hospital bed cuddled into each other as much as it caused me pain, I just had to be in his arms and soon I feel into a deep restful sleep._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

_BELLAS POV_

_I woke up to people shouting and arguing and begrudgingly opened my eyes to see what was going on and when I did I wished I never._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I said in shock._

"_Don't be like that Bella, I'm your Mom and I've been worried sick." She said sweetly._

"_No because if you really was worried you would have been here throughout my pregnancy and when Charlie kicked me out, or how about when I lost my baby because of Charlie, or maybe you would have help when Charlie and Jacob Kidnapped me and my friends? Huh, where the hell was you then, when Charlie sat by and let Jacob do this to me. So save the bullshit and leave, walk out that door and never and I mean NEVER come back." I shouted._

"_Just go Renee." Edward said opening the door for her._

_After she left I let all my tears fall for everything I have lost._

"_Love, everything is going to be okay." He said kissing my forehead._

"_Bellie, how are yo…" Emmett stopped talking when he saw her crying._

"_What's happened? Are you okay?" He asked panicking._

"_Renee was here." I said._

"_That bitch what right does she think she has after everything she has done." Rose said annoyed._

"_I know." I said. "You know what, I don't need her or Charlie after what both of them have done. I want nothing to do with them and the only way to be completely free from them is by divorcing them both." I said._

_Everyone just stood in shock._

"_As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to sort it all out, I want nothing more to do with them. They are both dead to me." I said barely a whisper._

_Two weeks have passed and I was finally allowed out and go home._

_The pass two weeks have been hectic. I had to do my statement for the police and I had to attend court in a month which I was nervous about and I have been sorting out the divorce papers for my so called parents. To tell you the truth I am tired but I wasn't stopping until it was all final and I could move on with my life._

"_Home sweet home." I said as we left the hospital._

_The drive home was quite only chatting now and then. Edward knew I was deep in thought so he left me to it which I was grateful for._

_With everything that has been going on I feel like I haven't been with Edward alone much and I missed him like crazy. I mean we got kidnapped the morning after we got engaged. _

_We finally got home and he carried me in and straight upstairs._

_I couldn't stop giggling, he made me feel so carefree and happy._

"_I love you, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He said._

"_I love you to, Mr. Cullen." I said back kissing him passionately._

"_Bella." _

"_Yeah."_

"_I don't want to wait, I want to marry you now." He said all excited._

"_We don't have anything ready." I said and he looked guilty. "Edward?"_

"_I got Alice to plan everything I just need you in your dress at the alter at two." He said._

"_Are you serious?" I asked._

"_Yes. Oh god I've messed up haven't i?" he said looking sad._

"_No Edward you haven't. Now get out." As I said that a hurt look came on his face. "It's unluckily to see the bride before the wedding." I said as he beamed with happiness._

"_Okay, I'm going." He said kissing me one last time._

_Just then Alice came in._

"_You out." She said and Edward was out in a flash._

"_Thank you Ali." I said._

"_For what?" she asked confused._

"_Arranging everything for today. You and Rose know me the best and I'm glad it was you two planning it, I wouldn't have it any other way." I said._

"_Awe thanks Bella." Rose said walking in._

"_Right, start her hair, while I'll do her make-up." Alice said._

"_What about my leg." I asked looking at the cast._

"_You're dress will cover it and you can wear a flat shoe." Alice said._

"_Okay."_

_After a while of silence Rose spoke._

"_How are you really feeling Bella?" she asked with concern._

"_Erm well I don't really know. It like when I'm around Edward I forget everything and I'm happy, the same when I'm with you guys but when I'm left on my own, I can't cope. I feel like I'm going insane." I said sadly._

"_Bella we all will always be here for you and whenever you need to talk or anything we will always be here." Rose said._

"_Thank you."_

"_So are you excited to become Mrs. Cullen in a couple of hours." Alice said cheering me up._

"_Yes. I just want to look forward now, once the court case is over and the divorcing, we can really start to get on with our life and maybe have a family of our own." I said smiling at the thought._

"_Yay yay." Alice and Rose screamed which caused me to burst out laughing._

_Once we all calmed down they finished my hair and make-up, then they helped me into my wedding dress, then they finally let me look in the mirror, I was shocked at what I saw this girl was beautiful._

_My hair was half pinned back and the rest curly down my back. My make-up was natural with a bit of foundation, mascara and black eye liner._

_My dress was absolutely gorgeous, it was __White and Ivory one-piece and strapless sweetheart neckline and pleated skirt and chapel train in corset back with elegant beaded appliques decoration._

"_Alice, Rose. Wow." Was all I could say._

"_You look beautiful." Rose said as Alice agreed._

"_Come on the car is waiting outside for you." Alice said looking at her watch._

_We made it down stairs and outside was a beautiful horse and cart._

"_Beautiful." I said._

"_I knew you would like it." Alice said happily._

_Once we were all on it we made our way to where the wedding was being held._

"_Where is it being held?" I asked._

"_That my sweetie is a surprise but you will love it." Alice said._

"_Right we are nearly there, so Bella can you put the blindfold on." Rose said holding it up._

"_Okay?" I said but sounded more as a question._

"_Right we both have you we won't let you fall promise." Alice said._

"_I trust you two." I said._

_After what felt like hours walking we finally stopped and Rose took the Blind fold off._

_Oh my god. It was beautiful._

"_Our special place." I whispered._

_We were in our meadow, Alice had put all fairy lights up all around and there was a few chairs for Edwards and my soon – to – be – in – laws._

_At the end was Edward in his suit with the priest waiting for me._

_Alice and Rose went to take their spots while Carlise came to take my hand and walk me down the aisle. Just then the wedding song played and it was time to walk and to be honest it was too slow I just wanted to run to him. Alice and rose were my maid of honors and Emmett and Jasper where both Edwards Best men._

_Finally I reached Edward and Carlise put my hand in his and went to sit back down with Esme._

_Nothing else mattered in that moment apart from me and Edward as we both said I do._

_After we put the rings on each other he said we could kiss._

_The kiss was filled with passion and I don't think I could ever get bored with kissing Edward._

_We all went back to Carlise and Esme house were the party was being held._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Bella Pov_

_The wedding went perfectly and Rose and Alice had done a amazing job. That reminds me to thank Alice and Rose for doing all this for us._

_We had just arrived back home for the party._

"_Bella are you okay? You seem a bit nervous?" Edward said._

"_I don't know I just have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong." I said as the feeling inside wouldn't go._

"_Baby everything will be okay, I promise. Come on lets go inside." He said as he picked me up bridle style and brought me inside._

"_Hey Ali, Rose." I said._

"_Hey Mr and Mrs Cullen." Rose said._

"_Thank you both for everything it was the best wedding ever and I'm glad you two where in charge of everything." I said as I cuddled further into Edward side._

"_No problem Bells, we had a great time doing everything." Alice said._

"_Oh I love this song, let's all dance." Rose said as she took Emmett's hand._

_Alice and Jasper followed as did me and Edward._

_The night flew by with laughter and soon it was time to send me and Edward on our honeymoon._

_Alice and Rose dragged me away from Edward and upstairs to change and get my suitcase that they already packed for me. Emmett and Jasper took Edward to get change and get his already packed suitcase too._

"_You ready Love." Edward said taking my hand in his._

"_Yes. Where are we going." I asked._

"_It is a surprise love."_

"_Not even a hint." I begged._

"_Nope." He said laughing._

"_Have fun and we will all see you in two weeks." Alice said._

"_Thank you guys again for everything, see you soon." I said give them all a hugs as did Edward._

_After putting our cases in the taxi we were off._

_When we go to the airport Edward made me wear a blindfold so I wouldn't see where we were going, once we were on the plane he took it of._

_The plane ride was full of chat and laughter and soon the days started to catch up with me and I feel to sleep on Edward._

_It felt not long after I dozed off that I was being shaken awake._

"_Come on love we need to go." He said as I began to stand up._

_We took another taxi to the docks._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_You will see sweetie. It about half an hour on the boat then we are there." He said kissing me._

"_We are here." He whispered in my ear._

_Wow we had the whole island to ourselves, there was a beautiful house right in the middle._

"_Wow." Was all I managed to say._

"_Esme and Carlise gave this to us as a wedding present." He said._

"_Wow, your parents are amazing remind me to thank them when we get home."_

_He pulled our cases out of the boat and put them down at the door. He picked me up bridle style and walked into the house and put me down on the bed in our room._

"_I'll be back I will just go get our cases." He said._

_I took everything in it was amazing._

"_Why don't you freshen up and I'll wait for you outside in the water." He said giving me a kiss before leaving._

_I went into the bathroom and look in the mirror, I didn't look as bad as I thought I would._

_I went back out to my case and got out a blue bikini and some hairspray to sort my hair out._

_After changing into my bikini I pulled a white shirt of Edwards out and put it over the top._

_I walked out to find his clothes along the way, I took his shirt off when I neared the water. He turned as soon as I was near him._

"_Hey beautiful." He said before kissing me._

"_Hey." I said when he broke away._

_He kissed me again and it started to get heated and before I knew it he was picking me up and walking into our room and put me on the bed and he climb on top of me._

_That night we made love several times and it was amazing._

_Edwards Pov_

"_Morning Love." I said cuddling her closer to me._

"_Mmm morning baby." She said kissing me._

"_You're going to be the death of me love." I said as she just giggled._

_Things started to get heated again and we ended up making love again._

_I don't think I could ever get bored of kissing or making love with Bella, every time felt like the first time all over again it was amazing._

_After a few more hours in bed we decided to go take a walk and explore the island a bit more._

_After thirty minutes Bella was finally ready, she looked amazing in her bikini and a see through top thing over the top._

"_Bella, you look so god damn sexy, I just want you so badly right now." I said more as a growl._

"_Mmm, you're so damn sexy when you growl like that." She laughed._

"_Let go before I take you back to bed." I said._

_We walked out of the house and along the beach._

"_I wish we could stay here forever." She said as she cuddled into me._

"_We can always stay longer if you want to sweetie." I said._

"_Mmm."_

_The days passed so fast it was unbelievable each day was filled with a different activity and our evening were spent making love or just holding on to each other and talked._

_We had been her a week and a half when I notice Bella was starting to get sick._

_Bella's Pov_

_This place was amazing I never wanted to leave but because I was starting to get sick Edward thought it would be best to go home early._

"_I'm just going to shower and that." I said._

_I was going through my suite case when I noticed the little green box._

_Shit. My thoughts where running around a hundred miles a second and I slid down the wall just holding that little green box and doing the math in my head and it always ended with the same result._

_I don't know how long I sat there but it must have been a long time because Edward walked in and when he saw me he came running over to me._

"_Bella. Baby what's happened?" He asked panicked._

_I just handed him the little green box._

"_What…." He didn't finish as he realized what was going on._

"_Y-y-you're p-pregnet." He stumbled out._

_I just nodded my head._

"_Wow, this is amazing." He said after he got over the shock._

"_It is?" I said more as a question._

"_Yes, Bella." He said._

"_Is this all too soon I mean are we ready for this. Am I ready for this." I said whispering the last part._

"_Maybe but we can do this baby. I know this maybe hard after what happened last time but I promise you nothing and I mean nothing will harm you or our baby. I know it's going to take time for you, just talk to me and we will get through this." He said kissing me._

"_Okay." I whispered._

_He smiled and kissed me again._

"_Were going to have a baby." I said excitedly._

"_We are." He said holding me._

_The rest of the afternoon we spent in bed just holding each other and talking._

_We decided to stay an extra week just so we could spend some more alone time with each other._

_Edward's Pov_

_Wow I was going to be a father. I knew all this was going to be hard on Bella after what happened to her other baby but I would be by her side every minute and I would not let no one and I mean no one her my beautiful wife or baby._

"_Do you think we should tell everyone when we get home?" I asked._

"_Yes. Maybe get everyone together and tell them then." She said._

"_Okay."_

_The extra week flew by and it was nice just to have spent this time alone with Bella. But now it was back to the real world._

"_Carlise and Esme are going to meet us at the airport." I said._

"_Okay." She replied somewhat nervous._

_A few hours later and the plane was finally landing._

_I don't know what was up with Bella but she seemed scared and she grabbed my hand so tight._

"_Are you okay, baby." I asked._

"_Mmmhmm." Was all she said and I knew she wasn't but I couldn't ask anymore as my Mom and Dad came over to greet us both._

_I left Bella with my Mom as me and Carlise went to get the cases._

"_Is Bella okay, she seem I don't know frightened and the way she gripped your hand, what's happened Edward." He asked._

"_I don't know she was fine until the plane took off." I said sadly._

"_Talk to her when you get in maybe she will tell you." Carlise said with hope._

"_Yeah." I said as we headed back to Bella and Esme._

_Esme gave me and Carlise a weird look as she looked back at Bella who sat so still I wondered if she was actually breathing._

"_Love. Let's go home." I said taking her hand._

_She didn't say anything she just gripped my hand tighter as we walked through the airport and to the car._

_She stayed silent the whole way home and I was starting to get very worried and I could tell Esme and Carlise was too._

_Finally we got home and we were greeted by Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. _

_Bella still seemed to be miles away from here._

_Esme and Carlise decided to stay for a bit._

"_I erm I'm going to go my room." She said._

_Before I had time to say anything she shut her door._

"_What the hell happened Edward, what's wrong with her?" Rose said._

"_I don't know she was like this when she got on to the plane I have no idea why." I said sadly._

"_I'll go talk to her." My Mom said._

_Esme's Pov_

_Walked into her room and the sight before me made me want to cry._

_She was curled up in a ball on the middle of her bed crying._

"_Bella, dear what's wrong." I asked as I sat next to her._

"_I'm scared." Was all she said before she broke down even more._

"_About what sweetie?" I asked._

"_Being around here, when we were at the island I felt safe now being back here I don't, I need to get away from here as far as possible Esme, what if Charlie or Jacob come looking for me or even Reene, what if they hurt Edward or….." I trailed off holding my little bump that wasn't even visible._

"_You're pregnant." She said excitedly._

_I just nodded my head._

"_Bella no one will hurt you, we will all protect you no matter what and if you feel safer moving away then we will all move together." She said in a motherly voice._

"_Thank Mom." I said._

_I saw a few tears fall down when I called her that but to me she was my Mom._

"_Let go talk to everyone okay." She said holding her hand out._

_I grabbed her hand and we went out to where everyone was sitting._

"_Bella and I need to talk to you all." Esme said giving my hand a squeeze._

"_What is it Love?" Edward asked._

"_I can't be here. I can't live anywhere near here. I'm scared. I'm scared that Charlie, Jacob or Reene will come looking for us. I couldn't deal with anyone of you getting hurt because of me and I really don't feel safe bring my family up here." I said quietly._

"_YOU'RE HAVING A BABY." Alice screeched._

"_Yes we are." I said grabbing Edward's hand._

"_I think it's for the best to move away from here start a fresh somewhere away from here." Edward said agreeing with me._

"_I know where" Rose said. "Right I will call up for a big van to put everything in and I want everyone to help pack up here then we will go back to Esme and Carlise and do the same for them and we will leave." Rose said already dialing the number._

_Four hours and everything was all packed up and put into the back of the van._

_Once we put it up for sale and gave them our number so they can let us know we were on our way to Esme and Carlise._

_After five hours they were all packed and ready, after they did the same and put their house up for sale we were all on the road following Rose in her red BMW convertible, behind us was Alice in her yellow porch and behind her was Esme and Carlise in the black BMW, then lastly Emmett and japer in Emmett's jeep which had the huge van back connected._

"_Thank you." I said to Edward._

"_For what?" he asked confused._

"_For doing this for me, I mean moving." I said._

"_Bella I would do anything thing to keep you and our baby safe and if moving means just that then I will." He said._

_We talked about everything and nothing but all to soon I feel in to a deep sleep._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey this will be my last update for a bit as I am going on holiday tomorrow and I'm not aloud to bring my laptop with me which I was extremely annoyed about but anyways here chapter seventeen I hope you enjoy._

_I would also just like to say thank you so much for the review it means so much to me so thank you._

_Keep the review coming _

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Edward's Pov_

_I can't believe I didn't figure it out soon of course she would be scared coming back to the place where Jacob, Charlie and Renee knew she would be._

_I'm so glad the others where all okay and supportive about all this._

_After six hours of driving Rose pulled up on the hard shoulder._

"_Right I think we should just have a break there is a service station up there a bit further." Rose said._

"_Okay. How long left until we get there?" I asked._

"_I'd say about ten hours." Rose said._

"_Okay." I said getting back into the car where Bella was still asleep._

_Half an hour later we pulled into the service station, we all locked our car and went inside._

"_What do you fancy Love." I asked her._

"_A Huge burger." She said and I couldn't help but laugh a little._

"_We should also do a bit of shop because we won't be stopping now until we get there." Rose said._

"_Okay how about us girls go do the shop and you guys go get something to eat." Alice said._

"_Okay." Bella said._

"_But I don't want to leave you Baby." I whispered in her ear._

"_Well that is just tough isn't it Edward." Alice said dragging her away from me._

_Bella gave me an apologetic look._

"_Come on man, let eat." Emmett said._

_We found a burger king and we all ordered._

_We sat in silence until we finished eating them we chatted about everything._

_Bella's Pov_

"_Ohhhh this looks yummy." I said picking up the BLT sandwich._

"_Yes Bella you said that about everything you have picked up." Alice said annoyed._

"_Alice she is pregnant remember." Esme said. "I Thought everything looked yummy when I was pregnant with Edward." She said lost in thought._

"_Right come on lets finish this so we can go eat." Rose said._

_After finishing up and paying we made our way over to the guys._

"_Bella, let me take all that." Edward said fussing._

"_Edward I'm more then capable to carry the shopping I'm pregnant not ill." I said annoyed._

_He notice and he looked sad._

"_I'll just Erm go put these in the car." He said as he walked off._

"_Shit." I whispered._

"_Come on sweetie he will be okay, let go get you some food." Esme said._

_After ordering my food I went to sit back down with the others._

_I looked around and I notice Edward still wasn't back._

"_Where's Edward." I asked._

_No one answered as none of them knew._

"_Just give him some time, sweetie." Esme whispered in my ear._

_Once the girls all finished their food we decided we should get back on the road. I was starting to get worried as Edward never came back in._

_I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him by the car._

"_I'll see you all soon." I said giving them all hugs._

_I walked slowly over to where Edward was and I saw the same sad look on his face which made me feel twice as guilty._

"_I'm sorry." I said as a few tears escaped._

"_It's fine love." He said coming to hug me._

"_No it's not you were only trying to help and I was just being a selfish bitch, I didn't think, I'm sorry." I whispered as more tears fell._

"_It's okay. Don't worry about it love." He said holding me close and kissing me._

"_I love you." I said._

"_I love you too baby." He said kissing me again._

"_Come on, we better get going the others are waiting for us." I said giving him one more kiss before getting into the car._

_We spent the next few hours chatting but after a while I began to feel so tired and fell to sleep._

_Edward's Pov_

_I loved how we could just talk about everything and nothing, she is so amazing and she is handling all this way better than I thought she would be, I'm so proud of her._

_Soon enough she fell to sleep again._

_Three long hours passed and Bella began to wake up._

"_Hey sleepy head." I said._

"_Hey." She whispered back sexily._

"_How long left now?" Bella asked._

"_Seven hours." I said._

_She put the music on and began singing. God she had a wonderful voice._

"_I love this one." She said as she began to sign the song._

"_Wow That was amazing Bella." I said taking her hand into mine._

_More hours passed and we should be there in an hour._

"_Oh." Bella said putting both hands on her swollen stomach._

"_Bella. What's wrong?" I said worried._

"_Stop the car." She said._

"_What?" _

"_I said stop the car." She shouted._

_I slammed my foot on the brakes and she was out the car._

"_Baby, What's wrong." I asked._

"_The pain." She said panting._

_Just then Carlise came up to us._

"_Why is she in so much pain Carlise." _

_Just then she started to throw up._

"_How you feeling now." Carlise asked._

"_Better the pains not so bad either." She said._

"_Maybe it's from sitting so long, just walk around for a bit and the pain_

_Should die down." Carlise said in his doctors voice._

"_Thank you Dad." I said as I held Bella close._

"_How you feeling now love." I said kissing her forehead._

"_Much better, thanks." She said moving closer to me._

"_Good, you scared the hell out of me baby."_

"_I know I'm sorry. Let get going we are nearly there now." She said _

_getting back into the car._

_We all drove of and half hour later we were finally here._

"_Wow." Bella said getting out of the car._

"_Wow that's just wow." Alice said._

_The house was huge and one side was just all glass._

_(Like the Cullen's house in twilight but ten times bigger.)_

_We spent the rest of the day laughing while we unpacking._

_Bella's Pov_

_We had been living in this amazing house for six months now and it has_

_Been great. I'm now six months and two week along in my pregnancy, I _

_Was huge._

"_Hey baby. Hey sexy Momma." Edward said as he put his hand on my_

_Huge stomach._

"_Hey." I said kissing._

"_What would you like to do today love." He asked me._

"_Mmmm I just want to stay here in bed all day with yo…." I was saying _

_Until Alice barged in._

"_NO No and no, we are going out." She said._

"_Alice. Bella can hardly walk, she is over six months pregnant. Are you _

_Crazy." He shouted._

"_No." she said sadly._

"_It won't hurt for a couple of hours." I said and Alice piped up._

"_Thank you. Thank you. We leave in an hour." She shouted back as she_

_disappeared._

"_I'm pretty damn scared now." I said as Edward laughted._

"_So not funny." I said lightly slapping his arm._

"_So was." He said and we both carried on laughing._

"_Shower time." I said and he beamed._

"_Oh how I love shower time." He said._

_The shower took longer than I wanted it to but Edward just couldn't _

_keep his hands off of me._

_Finally we finished getting ready and Alice didn't look to happy._

"_What's up Ali." I asked her when the others went out to the cars._

"_Nothing. I'm fine really." She said walking away._

"_Mmm." I said after she left._

_What was wrong with her? Has something bad happened? Has Charlie, _

_Jacob or Reene found us where they coming for us, was that what she _

_was hiding._

_I started to panic._

"_Bella, are you okay. You don't look to good." Edward said._

"_Huh? Erm no I'm Erm I'm ok." I said walking out to the cars._

_In truth I wasn't okay I was far from it, I'm so scared that my hand were _

_starting to shake. I needed to keep myself together for Edward and the _

_others, I couldn't let them know I knew. I just need a bit of time to _

_figure what to do._

_What was coming for us?_

_Why can't we ever just be left alone?_

_Why does everything bad happen to us?_

_Why us?_

_All these question and NO answers._


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a few week life has been really _

_busy and I've been on holiday to Las Vegas, my mum wouldn't let me _

_bring my laptop so I had to wait._

_This is the last chapter and I know it is a short story but I wasn't into _

_as much as I was when I first started but maybe who knows I may do _

_sequal later on maybe not it depends. I really hope you enjoy the last _

_chapter, it isn't very long but I just wanted to finished this and get it _

_out the way please review and let me know it you like it or hate it I _

_hope you like it enjoyxxxx_

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Bella's Pov_

Three months have passed since we went on that shopping trip ,it

didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, it was actually quite

fun. I remember as soon as we got home that day all the men put

up all the baby stuff and it was a laugh to watch the men putting it all up.

I was due any day now and we were both so nervous, I didn't have a clue what to do when the baby came, Esme had told me numerous of times that it will just come naturally and I'm hoping she is right.

"It going to be okay, Bells." Edward said that night in bed.

I had made a habit out of freaking out each night when we were alone and he kept reassuring me it was all going to go smooth, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I just couldn't believe we were going to be parents in a few days.

Three days later

We were having a lazing day in bed just wrapped up in each other. I always love the day we get to spend like this. I love my alone time with Edward.

"Ohhh." I said as I wrapped my hands over my belly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"_I think…. Ouch." I started but screamed when the pain hit me _

_again._

"_Bella."_

"_I think the baby's coming." I said panting._

"_Shit." He said and jumped out of bed and opened the door._

"_DAD. MOM. THE BABY'S COMING." He shouted down to them._

_Esme and Carlise came running in._

_Carlise went straight into doctor mode._

"_How far apart are the contractions?" He asked._

"_I don't…. ouch… know, a couple of minutes maybe." I said in pain._

_The contraction kept coming every five minutes, the pain was _

_Excruciating, I've never screamed so much in my life._

_Edward held my hand the hold time, even though I had a really _

_tight grip he didn't care he stayed the whole 20n hours of laborer._

"_You have a beautiful baby girl." Carlise said giving me my _

_Baby._

"_Hey baby." I whispered._

"_She looks just like her Mommy." Edward said sitting next to me._

"_More like her Daddy." I whispered out of breath._

"_What shall we call her." Edward said._

"_I love the name Lilly. What do you think?" I whispered._

_I was worried should I be out of energy like this it was to hard to even talk let alone move._

"_Beautiful." He said kissing my forehead._

_Why was I still in so much pain?_

_My head started to spin and black spot covered my vision._

_I felt someone remove Lilly from me, I wanted my baby back, I tried to reach out but it was no use it was like my arms were detached._

_I heard faded voices shout out and then it went black, I heard and saw nothing. This blackness pulled me down deeper, it was like a million bricks on me pushing me further and further into the darkness and I didn't like it I want to see Edward and Lilly but they were always too far out of reach. I just wanted to scream, I want my baby back but I couldn't move anything. At the thought of losing everything I was pushed down further and I think it was too late, I would never find my way out, I would never see my beautiful Lilly again, or watch her grow to be the amazing women she will become. I will never see Edward's beautiful face and hear his voice. I would never be able to tell him how much he means to me and how much I love him and our baby girl. She will never get to know her Mom, she will only know me in stories her father, uncles, aunties and grandparents will tell her. Death is peaceful for some people but not for me when I know what I have lost and all the pain they will go through because of it._

_My last thought were I love you Lilly, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlise. One by one their faces disappeared and I would never see them again._

_Edward's Pov_

_Lily was just as beautiful as her Mother, she was our bundle of joy._

_Bella was amazing throughout giving birth to Lilly._

_I couldn't wait to start the rest of our lives because it truly started now._

_It all happened so fast, one minute me and Bella were talking the next nothing, we were losing her and fast._

_Carlise gave Lily to Esme while he tried repeatedly to bring Bella back but still nothing._

"_NOOOO." I scream. "Fight baby, fight." I yelled._

"_I'm sorry son. I've tried everything I possibly could. She isn't _

_responding to anything, she gone." He said as tears fell down._

_Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Esme where all crying. No she can't be gone, she wouldn't leave me or Lilly or the rest of the family. Noo._

_Weeks after the funeral was over I was still struggling to cope with Bella's death but I made a promise to her and that was to bring Lilly up and make sure that she knows what an amazing women her Mother was._

_4 Years later._

_Lilly is now 4years old and it been Four years without my beautiful Bella. Lilly kept going on that she seen her Mommy that she wasn't gone and that it was there secret. It really broke my heart every time I had to tell her she wasn't alive that she was dead and that she had to start excepting it but she never did she still says Mommy always comes to see me of a night._

_I was slowly wasting away. Bella was my world, my rock, and my life._

_Lilly's Pov_

"_Baby, I told you not to tell Daddy, this was supposed to be our secret." Mommy said._

"_I know but he is hurting Mommy." I said sadly._


End file.
